Dibalik Mata
by Okuri Soji
Summary: Cinta itu tidak seindah kisah pengantar tidur, tidak pula semudah memanjatkan harapan pada ibu peri dalam dongeng, dan tidak selancar kata yang diucapkan para motivator diluar sana. Untuk bisa tersenyum, diperlukan airmata disetiap pertemuan mereka. AU. Kai/Fem!Shin. Rating dapat berubah.
1. Chapter 1: Yellow Rose

_25 Desember 2012_

Setelah proses pemikiran panjang, penulis akhirnya memutuskan untuk mem-publish cerita ini di FFn. Bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan genre **Gender Bender** dan memang tidak menyukai pairing **Kuroba Kaito/Kudo Shinichi**, dengan amat sangat disarankan untuk tidak membacanya. Karena penulis tidak akan meladeni rintihan yang berhubungan dengan dua topik di atas. ^^

Selamat membaca ^^

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada._  
_

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 1: Yellow Rose**_

_**'Di hadapan rembulan aku berjanji, suatu saat kita bertemu nanti, aku bukan lagi seorang anak kecil yang kau lihat saat ini. Aku akan tumbuh dan membawanya ke hadapanmu, rembulan itu.'**_

.

.

Dengan kedua kaki yang di hentakan keras di atas permukaan berbulu sebuah karpet merah, seorang bocah berusia tidak lebih dari 10 tahun terlihat menyeringai lebar. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal di depan dadanya ikut bergerak naik turun seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang menandakan bahwa ia tengah bersemangat. Tidak sabar menantikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Kaito, duduklah dengan tenang." Kuroba Chikage, seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu yang tertata rapih berujar pelan. Itu merupakan peringatan yang ketiga kalinya yang ia serukan kepada putra semata wayangnya sejak ia dan Kaito — putranya — sampai di sebuah hotel ternama di kota Haido. "Seseorang bisa menjatuhkan gelasnya jika kau terus bergerak seperti itu."

"Tapi aku bosan!" seru Kaito dengan suara keras. "Aku ingin segera melihat sulap!"

Chikage menghela napasnya pelan. Sambil berjongkok, wanita itu lalu mengusap kepala putranya pelan dan tersenyum kepada Kaito kecil. "Masih ada 30 menit sampai pertunjukan dimulai, bagaimana jika kau nikmati dulu makanan yang ada?"

Kaito menggembungkan pipinya, menunjukan rasa sebal terhadap ide alternatif yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Ia ingin menonton pertunjukan sulap ayahnya, karena itulah ia ikut bersama ibunya dari Ekoda ke kota Haido, bukan untuk menikmati hidangan hotel berbintang yang hanya dengan mencium baunya saja sudah membuat perut berteriak karena kelaparan.

Ah, ya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mengisi perutnya sebelum pertunjukan dimulai. Karena begitu pertunjukan ayahnya dimulai, Kaito sudah berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari aksi ayahnya. Walaupun hanya untuk berkedip.

Mengangguk kecil, bocah berusia 8 tahun itu lalu berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauhi ibunya. Tentu ia tidak akan berlari terlalu jauh, karena — bukan karena takut tersesat. Ia sudah biasa mengalaminya, tersesat karena terlalu sibuk mengikuti rasa penasarannya akan tempat-tempat baru, namun hingga saat ini, ia berhasil pulang kembali ke pangkuan ibu serta ayahnya dengan selamat — ia tidak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun aksi ayahnya, dan kebetulan lokasi buffet-buffet makanan pun letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi tempat duduknya.

Kaito pun berjalan mendekati salah satu booth makanan ringan dan mengamati ragam khas kue yang tersedia di sana. Mousses, pudding, tarts, bavarois, ganache, crepes, cookies, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Semuanya tertata rapih di atas sebuah piring yang terbuat dari kristal dan disusun bertingkat mengelilingi sebuah patung es di tengah meja.

Melirik ke arah ibunya, Kaito menyeringai lebar ketika dilihatnya ibunya kini tengah berbincang dengan seseorang yang baru saja menghampirinya. Sepertinya teman ayah, karena Kaito ingat pernah melihat orang itu di salah satu album foto milik ayahnya yang tersimpan rapih di dalam ruang kerja ayahnya. Bocah berusia 8 tahun itu lalu berjinjit dan mengambil sebuah piring kecil untuk kemudian digunakan sebagai alas untuk meletakan kue-kue yang akan dimakannya.

"Selagi Kaasan tidak melihat~" ujarnya senang dan mulai mengambil masing-masing satu kue dari setiap jenis yang ada. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 5 menit, piring kecil milik Kaito sudah terisi penuh dengan makanan manis sehingga membuat bocah berusia 8 tahun itu kesulitan untuk melangkah.

Bocah itu kemudian, dengan hati-hati, berjalan menjauhi booth makanan. Mencari sebuah spot aman untuk menghabiskan seluruh kue yang diambilnya yang tentu saja harus ia lakukan selagi ibunya tidak melihat. Karena, jika ibunya tahu ia memakan terlalu banyak makanan manis, apapun itu, ia bisa mendapat sebuah hukuman paling kejam yang pernah ada di dunia ini; Dijauhkan dari makanan manis.

Mengambil tempat di balik sebuah pot tanaman besar, Kaito pun akhirnya mendudukan diri di atas karpet merah dan meletakan piringan berisi kuenya di hadapannya. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna, berkilauan penuh semangat dan otaknya dengan tidak sabar telah merefleksikan setiap wujud kue yang kini siap untuk di santapnya, membuat gemuruh rasa lapar dalam perutnya semakin mengeras.

"ITTADAKI—" Kaito mengerjapkan matanya, menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hampir meluncurkan sebuah kue untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menatap bingung ke depan, di mana seseorang kini berada dan tengah menatapnya. "—Masu…"

Bocah itu kembali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya?" tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari seseorang yang menjadi penyebab utama mengapa ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Sosok itu kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung wajah Kaito yang kini menganga lebar di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

Kaito sekali lagi mengerjapkan matanya dan sosok di hadapannya masih menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata bulat besar yang kini terlihat memantulkan wajah Kaito yang tengah menganga lebar. Bocah itu lalu menutup mulutnya dan dengan pandangan menyelidik, ia memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi pada sosok dihadapannya dengan satu tangan yang memegangi kue terulur ke arah sosok tersebut.

Sosok itu menggeleng pelan. Tanpa menjawab, sosok itu lalu mendudukan diri di hadapan Kaito dan kembali menatap Kaito dengan dua bola mata besar miliknya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau?" tanya Kaito memastikan dan sosok itu kembali mengangguk. "Kue ini pasti sangat enak, Kaasan bilang pembuatnya adalah seorang _rasional_."

"Profesional."

"Itu maksudku," ujar Kaito sambil menggaruk pipinya yang memerah. "Mau?"

Sosok itu kembali menggeleng dan Kaito pun menyerah. Bocah itu lalu menyantap kue yang dipegangnya, mengabaikan tatapan dua bola mata bulat besar berwarna biru cerah yang masih merefleksikan imaji dirinya tengah menyantap kue.

"Enak?" tanya sosok itu pelan ketika dilihatnya Kaito menelan apa yang sudah dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya. Kaito mengangguk dan melanjutkan aksinya pada kue selanjutnya, sebuah mini crepes yang dilumuri saus coklat dan potongan strawberry. "Kau sepertinya suka coklat," ujar sosok itu setelah berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kaito dan menatap lurus tumpukan kue di atas piring milik Kaito.

Kaito mengangguk kecil lalu mengambil potongan ketiga, Chocolate Macaroons. "Ya! Coklat adalah makanan kesukaanku, tapi 'Kaasan tidak pernah memberiku izin untuk memakan kue coklat besar yang dibuatnya sendirian. Aku harus berbagi dengan Oyaji atau Jii-chan!"

"Jika kau habiskan sendirian, gigimu bisa sakit."

"Ah, itu yang biasa 'Kaasan katakan! Sangat mirip!" ujar Kaito sambil tertawa. "Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau suka coklat?"

Sosok itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, coba ini!" Kaito, dengan satu tangan memegang potongan kue yang sudah digigitnya separuh, menyuap paksa sosok di hadapannya. Sosok di hadapannya terkesiap lalu reflek mendorong tubuhnya untuk mundur dan menjauhi tangan Kaito. Namun sayang, ruang gerak yang terbatas membuat kepalanya tanpa sengaja membentur dinding dan ia menjerit tertahan karenanya.

"Ugh…" gerutu sosok itu sembari mengusap kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat hal ini, Kaito dengan cepat menggunakan sebuah tissue untuk mengelap tangannya dan segera mendekati sosok di hadapannya untuk melihat kondisi sosok itu.

"Sakit…"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaito khawatir dan mencoba membantu sosok itu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya dengan meniup kepala sosok itu.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab, hanya menunduk dan masih terlihat mengusap kepalanya yang tentu saja membuat Kaito semakin khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

Kaito menunduk, memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sosok di hadapannya, namun rambut sosok itu tergerai hingga menghalangi pandangannya. Dengan satu tangan Kaito menyibakan perlahan rambut sosok itu dan menatap kembali dua bola mata bulat besar berwarna biru cerah yang kini tampak berkaca-kaca.

Dengan satu alis terangkat Kaito menatap lurus bola mata itu. "Kau menangis? Kenapa? Apakah sangat sakit? Maafkan aku! Ini salahku! Ayo, biar 'Kaasan memeriksamu!"

Sosok itu menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi kau menangis. Pasti sangat sakit, 'kan?"

Sosok itu kembali menggeleng dan kali ini ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, kembali menunduk dan mulai menangis.

Merasa panik karena seorang menangis karena ulahnya, Kaito kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya dan menggerakan kedua tangannya di udara, mencoba menghibur sosok di hadapannya yang semakin keras tangisannya. Bocah itu kemudian melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari pertolongan untuk meredakan rasa sakit serta tangis sosok itu, namun ia sendiri pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

_Apa yang akan Oyaji lakukan jika 'Kaasan menangis? Pikirlah Kaito! Pikir! AH!_

Bocah berusia 8 tahun itu kembali mengelilingkan pandangannya, menatap sekelilingnya yang mulai terlihat ramai oleh para tamu undangan dan penonton yang ingin menyaksikan pertunjukan sulap ayahnya. Kedua matanya kemudian berhenti mencari ketika dilihatnya sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela kaca. Meja itu, jika dibandingkan dengan meja lainnya yang sudah terisi penuh dengan tamu undangan, terlihat kosong. Hanya ada dua kursi dan sebuah papan 'Reserved' di atas mejanya.

Mengulurkan tangannya, Kaito kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan sosok di hadapannya dan menarik sosok itu menjauhi lokasi di mana mereka berada, berlarian menuju meja kosong yang tadi dilihatnya. Sosok itu awalnya mencoba mengelak, namun karena Kaito yang sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan pegangan tangannya, ia kemudian hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Kaito membawanya.

"Naiklah!" ujar Kaito setelah menarik salah satu kursi dan ia sendiri mendudukan diri di kursi lainnya yang berada di hadapan kursi pertama. Sosok itu hanya diam namun terlihat patuh dengan mendudukan dirinya sesuai perintah Kaito. "Lihat itu!"

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kaito bingung dengan mata basah sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang dimaksudkan oleh Kaito. Kedua bola mata itu kemudian terlihat semakin membesar, membelalak kagum menatap keindahan bulan purnama di antara langit malam di tengah padatnya gedung-gedung pencakar langit, dan seulas senyuman ikut turut serta menghiasi wajah sosok itu.

"Cantiknya," ujar sosok itu pelan sebelum kembali menatap Kaito yang juga ikut menatap ke arah yang sama.

Kaito kemudian menoleh, menyeringai lebar ke arah sosok di hadapannya. Bocah berusia 8 tahun itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, meraih bunga mawar kuning yang tertata indah di dalam sebuah vas bunga kecil di atas meja dan menyerahkan bunga itu pada sosok di hadapannya. Dengan wajah memerah Kaito Kuroba kemudian berkata, "Suatu saat nanti aku akan jadi pesulap seperti ayahku dan saat itu aku akan memberikan bulan itu padamu!"

Sosok itu menatap datar bunga mawar kuning yang diberikan Kaito lalu kembali menatap Kaito dengan tatapan bingung. "Tapi bulan itu terlalu besar dan tidak mungkin—"

"Kuroba Kaito tidak mengenal kata tidak mungkin!"

"Tapi—" sosok itu terdiam, merapatkan bibirnya setelah dilihatnya Kaito menatapnya tajam. Bukan marah ataupun ancaman, tatapan mata Kaito, bagi sosok itu, terlihat penuh keyakinan dan harapan. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja sosok itu bisa tahu, bahwa kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kaito bukanlah sesuatu yang penuh dengan janji dan bualan, namun sesuatu yang nantinya akan menjadi seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata.

Ia harus mempercayainya.

Ia harus memberikan kesempatan bagi Kuroba Kaito untuk memenuhi janjinya.

Suatu saat nanti.

"Baiklah," sosok itu mendongakan kepalanya, menatap lurus manik mata Kaito. "Tepati janjimu!"

.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau, Kuroba Kaito?" suara keras Kuroba Chikage membahana di lobby hotel. Kedua matanya menatap tajam putra semata wayangnya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman aneh di wajahnya.

Tidak, tentu tidak bagus.

Setiap putranya memperlihatkan senyuman seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Atau mungkin sudah terjadi dan hanya tinggal menunggu efek sampingnya. Senyuman itu, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut seringai, adalah sebuah pertanda buruk bagi keluarga Kuroba.

"Kau tahu? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Kau bahkan tidak menonton aksi ayahmu sendiri, 'kan?"

"Gomen," gumam Kaito pelan saat kembali teringat bahwa ia benar-benar melewatkan aksi ayahnya malam itu. Aksi yang sudah ingin ia lihat sejak lama. Semuanya ia lewatkan karena harus menemani sosok itu.

"Sudahlah," ujar sebuah suara dari balik punggung Chikage. Si pemilik suara lalu berjalan mendekati keduanya dan merangkul pinggang Chikage untuk menenangkan wanita itu. "Ia masih bisa melihat hasil rekaman Jii, benar?"

"Oyaji!" seru Kaito seraya melebarkan tangannya untuk memeluk ayahnya yang baru saja datang bergabung. Di saat seperti ini memang ayahnya adalah satu-satunya yang bisa meredam kerasnya teriakan ibunya.

"Tapi sayang sekali, kau melewatkan sesuatu yang penting, Kaito."

"Sesuatu yang penting?" ulang Kaito dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dan raut wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kedua mata bocah kecil itu lalu menangkap gerakan mengangguk yang dilakukan ibunya dan perubahan ekspresi yang dapat diartikan sebagai sebuah kekecewaan. Apa yang ia lewatkan? Hingga membuat ibunya sekecewa itu…

"Ya, seorang teman ayahmu datang dari Amerika bersama keluarganya. Ia mengajak istri dan putrinya ke acara ini dan kami berencana ingin mengenalkan putrinya padamu. Sayang, kau menghilang saat mereka tiba di sini," jelas Chikage diselingi sebuah helaan nafas.

"Lalu dimana mereka?" tanya Kaito dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Dalam perjalanan pulang," jawab Kuroba Touichi dengan satu tangan bergerak mengacak rambut putranya. "Yusaku bilang ia datang ke Jepang hanya untuk menghadiri acara ini lalu akan kembali ke Amerika begitu acara selesai."

Kaito mendengus pelan, "Tidak masalah. Aku bisa bertemu dengan teman Oyaji lain waktu. Yang terpenting, ayo kita pulang! Aku ingin cepat-cepat belajar sulap!"

Touichi dan Chikage mengangkat alis mereka bersamaan. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan sesaat hanya untuk menemukan sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam kepala mereka atas perilaku putra mereka yang sangat tiba-tiba. Kaito bahkan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menarik ayah dan ibunya yang masih berdiam diri dan merengek saat kedua orangtuanya masih tidak mau bergeser.

Dan ini sangatlah jarang terjadi.

Mungkinkah hilangnya Kaito selama acara berlangsung adalah alasan kenapa saat ini Kaito merengek meminta pulang dan memaksa ayahnya untuk mengajarinya trik sulap? Atau mungkin putra semata wayang mereka telah memakan sesuatu yang aneh? Atau Kaito tiba-tiba menabrak sesuatu hingga terjadi gangguan pada dirinya?

Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

"Apa menurutmu sesuatu terjadi pada Shin-chan?" tanya Kudo Yukiko pelan seraya menutupi tubuh putrinya dengan sebuah jaket yang tidak lain adalah milik suaminya, Kudo Yusaku. Wanita itu kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung setangkai mawar berwarna kuning yang kini tengah ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Yusaku. "Itu bunga yang sejak tadi dipegang Shin-chan, benar?"

Yusaku mengangguk sesaat lalu menoleh ke arah istrinya. Dari sudut matanya pria itu lalu melirik ke arah putrinya yang kini tertidur lelap di pangkuan istrinya dengan seulas senyuman yang tidak hentinya menghiasi wajahnya.

_Friendship and Hope._

"Apapun itu, Touichi sepertinya tidak akan senang jika ia mengetahuinya."

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

_1) TCaDWaD akan terus di-update selama penulis belum mencantumkan kata 'On-hiatus', hanya tanggalnya saja yang tidak bisa ditentukan kapan. ^^; Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya~ ;)_

_2) Judul cerita ini didapat penulis dari sebuah film pendek berjudul sama yang dibuat oleh salah seorang teman penulis. Penulis hanya memakai judulnya, ceritanya dapat dipastikan 99,99% berbeda, lho. ;)_

_3) Rating cerita dapat naik di tengah chapter karena satu-dua hal ^^_

Jika tidak ada halangan dan perubahan rencana, maka fanfic ini akan hadir dalam 5 chapter. Penulis dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Pink Rose

**_31 Januari 2013_  
**

Wow! _TCaDWaD_ dan _Dibalik Mata_ update bersamaan, lho! Jangan lupa mampir, ya~ ^^**  
**

Penulis berterima kasih atas review yang disubmit oleh teman-teman.

Sungguh tidak percaya kalau ada yang membaca karya ini, karena sejauh ini, penulis hanya tahu kalau peminat KaiFem!Shin tidak begitu banyak. ^^;

Semoga tidak kapok membaca, ya~

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada._  
_

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**Chapter 2: Pink Rose**_

**_"Karena aku tahu, waktu sepuluh tahun tidak akan cukup bagimu untuk membawa pulang rembulan itu."_  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Lucu rasanya jika ia menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin sebesar ukuran tubuhnya yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hari ini benar-benar akan tiba, hari dimana ia harus mengenakan salah satu gaun konyol pilihan ibunya yang—menurut pendapatnya—lebih cocok dijadikan lap untuk membersihkan buku-buku misteri koleksi ayahnya di perpustakaan kediaman Kudo.

Tidak, ini bukan sebuah hinaan. Ini hanyalah cara lain mendeskripsikan sebuah kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak terlihat positif di matanya.

Ia merasa konyol jika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang sejak sepuluh menit lalu, tidak berhenti ditatapnya.

Di sana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, seorang gadis yang biasanya memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat gelap kini memiliki gelombang-gelombang aneh dan terlihat keriting di bagian bawahnya. Lalu wajah yang biasanya terlihat polos, kini terlihat—ugh, bedak dan lipstick yang membuatnya sedikit risih dan ia ingin sekali menyemprotkan air untuk menghapusnya. Dan tubuhnya yang biasanya hanya dibalut dengan kaos santai, cardigan, celana atau rok jeans dan sepatu kets, kini dibalut oleh beberapa meter kain yang dijahit sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seperti gaun dewi-dewi Yunani yang memiliki ukuran sedikit lebih pendek. Ia bahkan bisa melihat celana dalamnya sendiri jika ia memutar badannya dan—Oh Tuhan! Tidak bisakah aku memakai flat shoes saja?

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang tuanya? Ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya yang ke-18 dan seharusnya ia sudah berada di sebuah tempat karaoke bersama dua orang sahabatnya untuk merayakannya sesuai dengan apa yang mereka janjikan, bukan berdiri dengan konyolnya di hadapan sebuah cermin dan menertawakan pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Ia bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, saat ia terbangun dan matahari sudah bersinar dengan teriknya, kedua orang tuanya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengatakan bahwa akan ada jamuan makan malam di Hotel Haido. Mereka juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'bertemu dengan teman ayahnya yang hampir sepuluh tahun tidak berjumpa' dan sesuatu tentang 'teman ayah memiliki putra yang harus kutemui'. Ia bahkan tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk mencerna semuanya dan begitu sadar, ia sudah berada di hadapan cermin dengan penampilan konyolnya.

"Mereka bahkan menyita ponselku," gerutunya ketika menyadari ponselnya tidak lagi ada di atas meja belajarnya, di atas tempat tidurnya, di lemari, di tas, dimanapun! Mereka seolah mengetahui kebiasaan putrinya yang selalu berusaha melarikan diri dari acara-acara pesta dengan menelpon salah satu dari dua sahabatnya; Ran.

Gadis itu memang anak yang baik dan cukup dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya, tetapi jika Shinichi sudah memohon padanya, gadis yang merupakan jawara karate nasional itu bisa saja menjemput Shinichi dan 'menculik' gadis itu selama acara pesta berlangsung. Tentu saja putri semata wayang keluarga Kudo akan kembali sebelum pasangan suami istri itu kembali ke rumah.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

Ibunya sudah mendandaninya habis-habisan, ponselnya pun sudah diamankan oleh ayahnya, dan jika ayahnya sudah turun tangan seperti ini, pastilah ini sesuatu yang serius.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Shin-chan?" Panjang umur! Wanita yang baru saja menjadi topik pembicaraan kini hadir di dalam kamarnya dengan balutan gaun merah, kontras dengan warna cocktail dress model dewi yunani yang dipakai Shinichi.

Wanita itu lalu berjalan mendekati putrinya dan memutar tubuh putrinya hingga menatap cermin. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik! Aku yakin Chikage pun akan sangat senang melihatmu. Terutama putranya!"

Menghelakan nafasnya, Shinichi lalu menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau tidak menceritakan tentang semua ini. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Ran dan Sonoko!"

"Tenang saja, Shin-chan! Kau bisa menemui Ran-chan, Sonoko-chan, dan bahkan seluruh siswa SMA Teitan besok. Kami sudah memesan restoran untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu besok!"

"Biar kutebak," Shinichi berkata dengan nada datar. "Colombo?"

"Ping-pong!"

Gadis yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun itu hanya bisa tertawa getir. Setidaknya, kedua orangtuanya sudah berniat mengganti waktu berkumpul bersama sahabatnya karena telah menggagalkan rencananya.

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mengikuti kemauan mereka untuk ikut ke pesta reuni — entah apa namanya — ini.

.

.

.

.

"Perjo—APA!?"

Dengan kedua tangan mencoba menutup kedua telinganya, Kuroba Chikage meringis ketika didengarnya teriakan dan serentetan protes yang diajukan oleh putranya. Wanita itu lalu menghelakan nafasnya ketika dilihatnya putranya mulai tenang, walaupun tidak bisa dibilang tenang seutuhnya. Masih ada bentuk ketidaksukaan dan ekspresi tidak setuju atas apa yang telah ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Merasa putranya mulai tenang, Chikage kembali meneruskan. "Ya, apa kau ingat teman ayahmu yang—"

"Yang tinggal di Amerika dan meninggalkan putrinya sendiri di Jepang? Yang kau katakan bahwa dia adalah penulis novel misteri terkenal? Aku ingat semuanya, 'Kaasan. Aku ingat. Tetapi aku tidak ingat kau pernah mengatakan satu hal pun tentang perjodohan," Kaito kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, sementara wajahnya sengaja ia alihkan ke arah lain agar ia tidak harus menatap ibunya yang kini duduk di hadapannya. "Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, 'Kaasan. Aku bisa mencari jodohku sendiri. kenapa harus ada acara semacam ini? Oh! Jangan katakan kau takut aku melajang hingga akhir hayatku hanya karena sampai sekarang belum ada satu pun wanita kuperkenalkan padamu?"

Chikage menggaruk pipinya tawa canggung terlihat menghiasi wajahnya, "Ya, sebenarnya itu bisa menjadi salah satu faktor. Tetapi bukan karena itu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu? Ayahmu dan Yusaku sudah berteman sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah, mereka sudah sepakat suatu saat nanti untuk menjadi keluarga dengan cara menjodohkan anak-anak."

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya. _Aku tidak tahu Oyaji suka hal-hal seperti itu…_

"Lalu bagaimana jika seandainya anak dari Yusaku-jiisan adalah laki-laki? Apa kalian tetap akan menjodohkanku dan membiarkan anakmu ini menjadi seorang—ugh… menyebutkannya saja sudah menyeramkan."

Chikage tertawa kecil, "Setidaknya hingga saat ini kita tahu anak Yusaku dan Yukiko adalah perempuan. Kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi dan memiliki banyak anak dan—"

"Ti! Dak!" Kaito menekan setiap kosakata yang ada.

"Kaito! Ayolah! Malam ini kita akan bertemu mereka di Hotel Haido, jika kau bertemu dengannya mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran!"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, 'Kaasan," pemuda itu berdiri dari posisinya dan dengan langkah yang dihentakan ia berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga. Namun begitu langkahnya sampai di ambang pintu, pemuda itu berbalik menatap kembali ibunya yang masih duduk di posisinya. "Pembicaraan ini selesai dan aku harus bersiap untuk malam ini. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh tetap datang ke acara perjodohan itu dan katakan pada Yusaku-jiisan kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan apapun!"

.

.

.

.

"Che!" Kaito berdecak saat kedua tangan ibunya berusaha membetulkan dasi hitamnya yang sejak tadi dikatakan terlihat miring. Ia bahkan tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan caranya memakai dasi, tetapi ibunya bersikeras bahwa ada yang salah dan harus dibetulkan.

"Kau masih boleh melakukan _itu_, tetapi setidaknya seusai kau melakukannya, temui Yusaku dan keluarganya," ucap ibunya mengingatkan. Atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai ultimatum. Perintah mutlak. "Berhati-hatilah, Kai."

"_Hai, hai_," ujar Kaito dengan malas. "Sekarang bolehkah aku bersiap-siap?"

Chikage tersenyum tipis sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan satu tangan menepuk pundak putranya, wanita itu lalu berjalan memasuki aula pesta yang terletak di lantai delapan. Sementara itu Kaito hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya melihat betapa bahagianya ibunya ketika memasuki ruangan aula itu.

Sebenarnya, sejak—dengan terpaksa—Kaito memutuskan untuk ikut, ibunya telah menunjukan aura kegembiraan yang sangat berlebihan. Ibunya tidak berhenti bersiul, bersenandung, dan mengucapkan sesuatu tentang 'akhirnya aku akan memiliki cucu' dan sebagainya. Aneh. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dengan datang bersama ibunya ke pesta reuni bersama keluarga Yusaku-jiisan akan membuatnya menerima tawaran perjodohan itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah, dengan datang bersama ibunya, hal itu akan meminimalisasi pengeluaran biaya perjalanan dari Ekoda ke kota Haido.

Hanya itu dan tidak lebih.

Dengan langkah lunglai, pemuda itu lalu berjalan menuju toilet terdekat. Ia butuh air untuk membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk ini.

Memilih lokasi pencurian di tengah acara reuni keluarga adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Memasuki toilet pria, pemuda itu lalu menggerakan kakinya menuju wastafel dan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memutar kran air. Sesaat ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan tertawa miris.

"Kalau perjodohan ini benar-benar terjadi," gumamnya setelah membasuh wajahnya sekali. "Apa itu artinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku?"

Pemuda itu lalu menghelakan nafasnya dan kembali membasuh wajahnya dengan air kran yang tanpa diduganya, terasa sangat dingin saat menyentuh kulitnya.

Mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam saku celananya, pemuda itu lalu mengeringkan air yang membasahi wajahnya. Tubuhnya dengan sengaja ia sandarkan pada pilar keramik yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya.

"Mungkin seharusnya kuceritakan pada 'Kaasan tentang gadis itu, eh?" gumamnya setengah melamun. Pemuda itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit yang dirancang sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seperti langit malam. Dengan seulas senyum pahit di wajahnya, pemuda itu lalu menarik nafasnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya," gerutu pemuda itu ketika baying-bayang masa lalu yang selama 10 tahun terakhir ini bersarang dalam ingatannya kembali muncul. Baginya, kenangan itu adalah kenangan yang tidak boleh dilupakan. Bahkan hingga ia tua nanti, ia memutuskan untuk tidak melupakan kenangan itu.

Kenangan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Kenangan yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk mempertajam pengetahuannya tentang dunia sulap dan kenangan yang menjadi alasannya untuk bisa menjadi pesulap professional dan memberikan bulan purnama itu untuknya.

Ia baru menyadarinya, kira-kira saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, saat ia mengetahui fakta bahwa bulan berukuran sangat besar dan berada jauh di sana—tidak mungkin bagi manusia untuk mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada seseorang sebagai hadiah. Ia merasa sangat bodoh telah mengatakannya, tetapi hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk berusaha.

Sebaliknya, hal itu menjadikannya semakin bersemangat untuk mencari pengganti bulan purnama, sesuatu yang lebih indah daripada bulan. Entah apa itu, ia pasti akan menemukannya.

Menunduk, Kaito lalu melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dan tersenyum ketika melihat jarum panjang hampir sampai di angka 12. Ia harus mengesampingkan dulu permasalahan perjodohan yang terus mengganggu pikirannya ini karena ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan.

"_It's show time~"_

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini permata 'Blue Nile'?" Shinichi bergumam ketika matanya melihat lemari display yang berada di tengah ruangan bergerak memutar dan ketika lemari display itu berhenti, sebuah bantalan berwarna hitam yang dipakai untuk meletakan permata 'Blue Nile' muncul ke permukaan. Di sana ia melihat permata berbentuk persegi berwarna putih yang menempel pada kerangka kalung yang terbuat dari logam. Sepertinya bukan logam biasa, karena cara logam itu bersinar menunjukan kesan berharga, mahal, dan sangat elegan.

"Permata itu berwarna putih," bisiknya di telinga ayahnya yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Yusaku tertawa pelan lalu menepuk pundak putrinya sebelum mengajak putrinya melangkah mendekati lemari display tersebut. Begitu ia sampai di hadapan lemari display, seorang polisi yang bertugas menjaga permata itu dengan gencar bergerak merapat dan berusaha menghalangi Yusaku beserta putrinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Biarkan mereka melihatnya," seru sebuah suara dari sudut ruangan. Shinichi menoleh dan melihat seorang pria—yang mengingatkannya pada ayah Ran—berjalan mendekat. "Mereka adalah Kudo Yusaku dan—"

Shinichi tersenyum tipis, menyadari tatapan dari pria itu yang terlihat bingung ketika melihatnya. "Shinichi," ujarnya pelan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, ya. Kau pasti putri dari pasangan Kudo, eh?"

"Lama tidak jumpa denganmu, Nakamori-keibu," Yusaku berkata dengan satu tangan menjabat tangan pria yang baru saja disapa Nakamori-keibu itu. _Ah, ya. Pasti beliau adalah inspektur yang pernah diceritakan Tousan_ … pikir Shinichi ketika melihat ayahnya dan pria itu bercengkrama penuh keakraban.

Nakamori lalu bergeser dan mempersilahkan ayah-anak Kudo itu untuk melihat permata yang menjadi sasaran malam itu. Tentu saja ia tidak membuka lemari display yang ada, namun hanya dengan melihatnya dari jarak satu setengah meter saja Shinichi bisa mengerti kenapa permata itu disebut 'Blue Nile'.

"Kami sudah mendesain lemari ini untuk menangkap pencuri itu," jelas Nakamori dengan bangga. "Tentu saja yang berjaga di sekitar lemari ini pun sudah diberi tanda agar pencuri itu tidak bisa menyamar dengan mudahnya."

Berjalan menjauh, Shinichi kemudian memutuskan untuk berkeliling ruangan. Di luar dugaannya, ruangan itu—menurut cerita ayahnya—sebelumnya adalah ruang kamar hotel dan sudah dirombak sehingga terlihat seperti aula kosong biasa. Pemilik permata itu pasti sangatlah kaya raya sehingga bisa mengubah sebuah ruang kamar hotel menjadi aula luas seperti itu.

Gadis berambut coklat itu kemudian menghelakan nafasnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Entah mengapa, ia tidak terlalu berminat dengan permata dan pencuri yang sedang booming diberitakan itu.

Ia memang sudah mendengar ceritanya dari berbagai pihak, termasuk ayahnya dan Sonoko, tetapi hingga ia datang ke tempat itu, ia sama sekali tidak berminat. Awal ia mendengar cerita tentang pencuri itu, ia memang menaruh minat yang sangat besar. Apalagi setelah mencoba menghubungkan pencuri itu dengan salah satu tokoh fiksi yang sempat disandingkan dengan Sherlock Holmes—Arsene Lupin—minatnya untuk bisa bertemu dengan pencuri itu semakin besar.

Tetapi, entahlah…

Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengatakan padanya malam itu untuk tidak mengambil pusing terhadap pencuri yang diberi julukan Kaito KID oleh ayahnya tersebut.

"Ah, bulan purnama," ucap gadis itu pelan ketika ia berjalan menyusuri lorong yang mengarahkannya pada ruang aula pesta. Gadis itu berhenti sesaat dan mendongak untuk menatap terangnya bulan purnama yang berwarna keperakan di tengah gelapnya malam. Dengan seulas senyum, gadis itu memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali. "Malam itu pun bulan purnama, benar?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu dan ia masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian malam itu.

Malam saat ia bertemu pertama kali dengan seorang laki-laki yang menjanjikannya bulan purnama dan memberikannya setangkai mawar kuning—yang hingga saat ini, setelah diawetkan, masih tersimpan rapih di antara lembaran novel Sherlock Holmes favoritnya. Ia sengaja menyelipkannya di sana karena novel itu adalah hadiah berharga dari kedua orang tuanya dan hanya novel itulah yang hingga saat ini masih sering dibacanya tanpa rasa bosan.

Ia pernah menceritakannya pada Ran, tentang semuanya, tentang janji itu, tentang mawar kuning itu, dan tentang bagaimana perasaannya yang dengan sabar masih menunggu bocah laki-laki itu untuk muncul di hadapannya. Awalnya ia takut Ran akan menertawakannya, namun di luar dugaan, sahabatnya yang merupakan jawara karate nasional itu malah mendukungnya.

Tetapi, masih pantaskah ia mengharapkan pemuda itu untuk datang?

Apalagi setelah ia mendengar dari kedua orang tuanya bahwa mereka akan menjodohkannya dengan seorang pemuda yang merupakan putra tunggal dari sahabat ayahnya. Kenapa jika ia mencoba mengingatnya, semuanya jadi terasa menyakitkan?

"Bodoh," gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sampai detik ini bulan purnama masih terlihat, itu artinya ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya, kan?"

"Aku pasti menepatinya."

"Eh?" Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah di mana suara asing itu berasal. Dengan mata membelalak, gadis itu menatap sesosok pemuda yang kini berdiri di tengah lorong yang dimandikan oleh cahaya bulan purnama.

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang membuat hati Shinichi bergemuruh ketika melihatnya. Sepuluh tahun ia menunggu dan akhirnya penantian panjang itu—"Apa kau sudah gila? Bulan itu terlalu besar untuk kau bawa pulang."

.

.

.

.

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pintu lift terbuka dan dengan cepat melangkah keluar.

Jujur saja ia sedikit kecewa malam itu.

Sejauh matanya memandang, tidak ada polisi yang berjaga untuk mengamankan lokasi menuju tempat penyimpanan permata. CCTV pun dengan mudahnya ia nonaktifkan dengan menggunakan timer otomatis.

Semuanya tampak kosong di lantai itu.

Tidak bisakah mereka memberikan tantangan lebih untuknya?

"Kalau begini caranya, aku bisa menemui Yusaku-jiisan tepat waktu," umpat Kaito dengan kedua tangan terjejal dalam saku celananya. Nada bicaranya dengan jelas menunjukan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Pemuda itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut pantofel hitam di atas karpet merah yang terbentang di sepanjang koridor. Di sisi kiri dan kanannya tidak bisa ia lihat hal lain selain pintu kamar hotel yang tampaknya sudah dikosongkan khusus malam itu.

Lalu pikiran itu datang kembali. Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar bisa mencuri permata itu dan waktu yang tersisa akan membuatnya menyempatkan diri datang menemui keluarga Kudo? Lalu bagaimana dengan janjinya pada gadis itu? Apakah itu akan membuatnya menjadi seorang pembohong? Apakah hal itu akan —

"Bodoh."

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya. Apa itu hanya perasaannya saja? Ia mendengar sebuah suara dari lorong yang kosong melompong. Apakah itu hantu? Tidak! Hantu tidak ada!

Lalu siapa?

Mempercepat langkahnya, Kaito lalu menyusuri lorong panjang di depannya dan berhenti ketika suara itu kembali terdengar dari ujung koridor.

"Sampai detik ini bulan purnama masih terlihat."

Berbelok di ujung koridor, Kaito lalu secara tiba-tiba tersentak. Sekujur tubuhnya terbujur kaku, keringat dingin mulai membasahi lehernya, serta degup jantung yang benar-benar tidak terkontrol.

Ia kenal suara itu.

Ya, ia bahkan mengenal sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan jendela dan memandang jauh ke sana.

Ia tidak mungkin salah.

Rambut coklat itu, bulu mata lentik, bola mata bulat dengan iris biru yang merefleksikan cahaya rembulan di luar sana. Permata mana pun tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kecantikannya. Tidak bagi Kuroba Kaito.

Namun kenapa gadis itu terlihat sedih? Caranya menatap rembulan di luar sana, senyumannya yang terlihat getir, dan ucapannya?

"Itu artinya ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya, kan?"

"Aku pasti menepatinya," Kaito berujar pelan. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah mengatakannya dengan suara yang bergetar dan tangan yang terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. ia yakin, saat ini kedua telapak tangannya pasti memutih karena cengkramannya sendiri.

"Eh?" Gadis di hadapannya menoleh, menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang membelalak lebar.

Kaito pun tersenyum. Senyuman yang entah mengapa terasa pahit baginya. Ia ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Ia ingin berlari dan memeluk gadis di hadapannya dan tidak akan melepasnya. Ia tidak ingin lagi dibuat menunggu sepuluh tahun hanya untuk bertemu gadis itu, gadis cinta pertamanya yang sudah dinantikannya sejak ia terakhir bertemu dengannya.

Sekilas, Kaito pun bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dari cara gadis itu menatapnya, ia tahu gadis itu akan menangis.

_Ah, sial! Aku ingin memeluknya!_

"Apa kau sudah gila? Bulan itu terlalu besar untuk kau bawa pulang," adalah kalimat yang berhasil diucapkan gadis itu disela tawa kecilnya yang terdengar getir di telinga Kaito. Gadis itu memaksakan seulas senyum di antara buliran air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Kuroba Kaito tidak mengenal kata 'tidak mungkin'," jawab Kaito dengan penuh percaya diri dan memaksakan langkahnya untuk mendekati gadis itu. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti, seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya seolah bisa didengarnya tengah meneriakan keinginan yang tersimpan jauh di lubuk hatinya, dan hal itu mampu membuat otot-otot serta rangka kakinya bergerak tanpa seizinnya.

Ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrolnya lagi. Tubuhnya, pikirannya, degup jantungnya.

Semuanya dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang ingatan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama kali ia membuat gadis di hadapannya menangis dan kalimat itu terucap begitu saja demi bisa melihat gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

_Semua ingatan itu…_ "Sepuluh tahun sudah, eh?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan tangan Kaito bergerak mengusap airmatanya yang masih belum bisa berhenti membasahi wajahnya. Beruntung ibunya memakaikan make up waterproof, sehingga ia tidak perlu takut wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat konyol karena make up yang dipakainya luntur. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur telah membiarkan ibunya mendandaninya.

"Malam itu pun kau menangis, benar?" Kaito tersenyum tipis. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membelai wajah gadis itu.

Semuanya sama seperti malam itu.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu sepuluh tahun tidak akan cukup untuk membuatmu bisa membawa bulan itu pulang."

Kaito tertawa pelan lalu dengan menjentikan jemarinya, ia memunculkan setangkai mawar merah muda dan memberikannya pada gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap setangkai mawar yang diterimanya lalu menatap lurus sepasang manik mata yang membalas menatapnya dengan lekat.

"_Happiness and admiration_," bisik gadis itu dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala oleh Kaito.

"Tadaima.".

Kedua matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas, sepasang mata yang ia rindukan itu perlahan menutup, menghentikan aliran cairan bening yang sempat membasahi wajah cantiknya, seiring dengan menghilangnya jarak di antara mereka.

Saat itu, Kaito bisa merasakannya, hangat bibir gadis yang sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya ia rindukan beradu dengan bibirnya, memberikan rasa manis di dalam mulutnya yang membuat waktu di sekelilingnya terasa seperti berhenti.

Ia tidak lagi peduli, bahwa saat ini ada sebuah permata, beberapa orang polisi, dan seorang penulis novel misteri yang sudah menantikan aksinya malam itu.

Yang ia inginkan saat itu hanyalah kebersamaan dengan seorang gadis yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Hanya itu.

"_Okaeri_," jawab gadis itu ketika Kaito melepas ciuman mereka sesaat untuk menarik nafas. Dengan seulas senyuman yang menggambarkan kebahagiaannya malam itu, gadis itu lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kaito dan membiarkan pemuda itu menciumnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Ketiga.

Keempat.

Dan terus mereka lakukan hingga sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari aula pesta terdengar membahana di lorong itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Penulis kembali mengingatkan kalau rating pada cerita ini akan berubah, lho~

Sampai jumpa ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Purple Rose

_10 Mei 2013_

_(Revisi: 3 Agustus 2013)_

_Warning: May contains some not-so-explicit(maybe not?) sexual scenes (I've warned you!)_

Sekali lagi penulis mengucapkan terima kasih atas review yang sudah kalian submit dan maaf belum sempat membalasnya karena keterbatasan waktu penulis. Semoga tidak kapok membaca cerita ini dan mereview, ya~ Review yang bersifat membangun selalu dinantikan penulis. ^^

Kembali diingatkan untuk yang anti **_Genderswap / Genderbender / Transgender_** silahkan mencari cerita lain yang lebih _**sesuai**_ selera kalian. ^^

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada._  
_

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 3: Purple Rose**_

"_**Berkali-kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai orang lain. Ini adalah janjiku padanya sejak pertama kami bertemu dan tidak akan pernah kulupakan hal itu."**_

.

.

Dua huruf E terpampang pada sebuah kartu yang kini dipegang olehnya. Diikuti oleh dua bulatan besar pada kolom nilai dan berakhir dengan kata 'tidak lulus' pada kolom result.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang dan sebuah pijatan pada keningnya, gadis berusia 20 tahun itu kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki cafetaria kampus yang terlihat sepi pada saat itu. Wajar saja, ini sudah memasuki waktu liburan akhir semester dan hasil akhir pun sudah dibagikan. Tidak akan ada yang berkeliaran di gedung kampus kecuali mereka yang ingin mengambil kartu hasil studi. Mungkin juga beberapa dari mereka ingin mengurus administrasi perkuliahan sebelum jatuh tempo dan mungkin beberapa lainnya punya kepentingan sendiri mengapa mereka masih berkeliaran di sekitar area kampus.

Melayangkan pandangannya, Shinichi lalu menangkap bayangan sosok yang dicarinya. Berkumpul di sebuah meja panjang yang terletak sedikit tersembunyi dibalik deretan pot tanaman. Spot favorite mereka di saat menghabiskan waktu saat menunggu kelas dimulai, atau saat makan siang, atau saat mereka benar-benar senggang. Gadis berambut coklat itu kemudian memegang erat strap hobo bagnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja tersebut.

"Lihat siapa yang datang! _The Great Detective of the East_, Kudo Shinichi!" Seru salah seorang dari mereka, seorang pria, yang memakai kacamata hitam dan kini berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki untuk menyambut kedatangan gadis itu. Dengan satu tangan terulur pemuda itu lalu meraih tangan kanan sang detektif dan mencium punggung tangannya. "_Have a great day, Milady_?"

"Hei, Ryota! Hati-hati! Detektif kebanggaan Jepang ini sudah memiliki kekasih!" Sahut seorang lainnya yang mengenakan kacamata dan duduk tepat di hadapan bangku pemuda bernama Ryota, Yamada Mineko.

"Dan kekasihnya jauh lebih tampan darimu," seorang gadis yang mengenakan blazer abu-abu dan duduk di samping Mineko menambahkan. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Shinichi sebelum menatap tajam pemuda bernama Ryota.

"Jangan katakan hal itu di depan Kaito, Azusa," Shinichi menatap gadis dengan blazer biru itu sesat lalu membalas senyuman sang gadis. "Ia tidak akan berhenti membahasnya seharian."

"Dan hariku tidak begitu menyenangkan, Ryota."

Ryota, pemuda yang kini menarik sebuah kursi untuk mempersilahkan gadis detektif itu duduk, mengangkat satu alisnya. "Bisa kulihat dari caramu mengerutkan keningmu dan bibirmu yang tidak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Apa yang terjadi?"

Shinichi menghela napasnya sekali lagi lalu meletakan kartu hasil studinya di atas meja yang kemudian segera menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya.

"Dua nilai E?" Mineko berseru penuh keterkejutan dan dengan cepat menutup mulutnya karena suaranya mampu menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia kemudian menambahkan, "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Mineko benar, Shin. Bukankah kau selalu hadir? Nilai ulangan tengah semestermu juga sempurna. Apa mungkin ada kesalahan?"

Ryota berdecak pelan lalu menggerakan jarinya di udara. Dengan nada bangga ia melakukannya. "Sepertinya kalian lupa satu hal, eh? Dua dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah itu cukup sensitif terhadap _my lovely princess_ ini. Kau ingat kejadian saat Shinichi dan Hakuba berdebat karena membahas kesalahan deduksi Hirota-sensei saat membahas kasus sengketa tanah? Lalu saat Shinichi berhasil meralat kalimat William Shakespeare yang diucapkan oleh Honda-sensei?"

"Jadi," Mineko menyimpulkan dengan menyipitkan matanya ke arah Ryota. "Nilai E ini Shinichi dapat karena mereka dendam? Tidak masuk akal."

Shinichi menopang dagunya, menatap lurus kartu hasil studinya yang kini dipegang oleh Azusa. "Kudengar Saguru juga mengalami hal serupa. Untuk itu kami berdua membuat janji untuk menemui Hirota-sensei siang ini di rumahnya."

"Hei, hei," Ryota menoleh ke arah detektif di sampingnya. "Ada apa dengan panggilan nama kecil? Hubungan kalian dulu hanya sebatas 'Kudo-Hakuba', benar?" Pemuda itu kemudian membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya di udara saat melafalkan kata 'Kudo-Hakuba', "Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Kaito saat melihatmu berdiskusi tentang Holmes di pesta ulang tahun Sonoko-chan."

"_Jealousy at its highest level_," Mineko menambahkan.

"_That's the word_."

"_Ba'arou_!" Seru Shinichi tegas dengan satu tangan menyingkirkan tangan Ryota yang masih bergerak membuat tanda kutip di udara. "Kami sudah berteman sejak tahun pertama di SMA, apa salahnya memanggil nama kecilnya? Kalian juga melakukannya, 'kan?"

"Lalu, sejauh mana perkembanganmu dengan pesulap tampan itu? Apa yang kalian lakukan pada hari valentine kemarin?"

"Perkembangan?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada bingung. "Bicara tentang perkembangan, apa kau sudah melihat papan pengumuman, Ryota?

Ryota menoleh lalu mengangguk pelan. "Akhirnya mereka benar-benar memilihku menjadi perwakilan untuk acara debat tahunan itu. Kupikir mereka tidak akan memilihku karena absensiku bermasalah."

"Hei, Shinichi! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan cinta pertamamu itu?"

Shinichi menoleh ke arah Mineko lalu menatap gadis itu dengan satu alis terangkat dibalik poni yang menutupi keningnya. "Darimana kau—ah, Sonoko. Ia menceritakan segalanya padamu, eh?"

Mineko mengangguk pelan lalu meraih gelas berisi cola miliknya dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Dengan nada kecewa yang didramatisasi, gadis yang merupakan teman sekelas sang detektif itu mulai bercerita.

"Ia tidak bercerita banyak, hanya fakta bahwa kau dan Kaito-kun sudah bertemu sejak kalian kecil lalu kalian bertemu kembali pada ulang tahunmu yang ke-18. Kalian berciuman dan mulai menjalin hubungan rahasia hingga detik ini."

_Itu hampir keseluruhan kisah_ … pikir Shinichi yang memilih tetap diam saat gadis di hadapannya meneruskan ceritanya.

Yang dikatakan oleh Mineko benar.

Hubungannya dengan seorang pesulap muda jenius yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu memang masih dirahasiakan dari publik. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui hubungan mereka dan karena itulah mereka sering melakukan kencan secara diam-diam. Atau terkadang, sang pesulap jenius itu akan menyamar untuk menemani kekasihnya bepergian. Tentu saja di saat ia tidak memiliki jadwal untuk melakukan perjalanan ke berbagai negara.

Dan tentu saja kedua orangtuanya pun belum mengetahui hubungan mereka dan masih mencoba menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang ia tidak ketahui siapa.

Bahkan malam ini, tepat di hari ulang tahun kekasihnya itu, ia masih harus mengikuti orangtuanya pergi ke sebuah restoran keluarga untuk menemui siapapun yang orang tuanya sebut sebagai calon suaminya.

Bukan tidak pernah mencoba.

Kenyataannya, ia pernah mencoba mempertemukan kekasihnya itu pada kedua orang tuanya. Beberapa kali di beberapa kesempatan.

Namun selalu saja ada halangan yang akhirnya menggagalkan rencananya. Terima kasih banyak untuk jadwal tour kekasihnya yang selalu berubah tanpa pemberitahuan dan para editor haus naskah yang selalu membuat ayahnya harus pergi dari rumah di saat ia ingin mempertemukan orangtuanya dan kekasihnya.

"Kurasa semuanya masih sama," jawab gadis itu pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jemari tangannya yang kini bersilangan di hadapannya. Bahkan tidak ada yang berkembang, semuanya datar.

"Bagaimana dengan _itu_?" Mineko mencondongkan tubuhnya, alisnya bergerak naik turun menyertai seringai penuh arti yang kini menghiasi wajahnya. "Sudah berapa kali kalian melakukannya? Dimana tempat favoritmu? Apa ia tipe yang suka bermain lembut? Atau sedikit kasar?"

Azusa dan Ryota, keduanya hanya bisa menghelakan nafas mereka seraya menggelengkan kepala mereka setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan teman mereka. Sementara Shinichi hanya diam dengan satu alis terangkat dan ekspresi datar yang mengindikasikan ketidakpahaman.

"Apa?" Mineko yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan cara teman-temannya menatapnya mengangkat alisnya. "Hei, ayolah! Topik seperti ini bukan hal tabu lagi, 'kan? Kita bukan murid SMP lagi, ingat? Cih! Bahkan murid SMP jaman sekarang ini jauh lebih berpengalaman jika membahas hal itu."

"Kurasa yang salah adalah pada siapa kau bertanya, Mineko," Azusa berkata pelan dan Ryota mengangguk setuju.

Mineko terdiam beberapa saat lalu melirik ke arah Shinichi yang tampak tenang saat ketiga temannya sedang mencoba membicarakan dirinya. Dengan satu tangan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, Mineko lalu berdeham. "Jadi, Kaito-kun belum pernah mengajakmu atau kau yang menolaknya, Shinichi?"

.

.

.

.

Ia merasakan sudut bibirnya berdenyut. Entah ia harus marah, senang, atau menangis ketika ia mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan pria di hadapannya saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyerahkan sebuah paperbag berwarna putih dengan pita biru.

Pertanyaan singkat yang terdiri dari kata 'Apa' dan kata 'Ini'.

Dengan wajah memerah dan pandangan yang dialihkan ke luar jendela, Shinichi menjelaskan, "Oleh-oleh dari _cooking class_ yang kuikuti bersama Ran dan Sonoko kemarin. Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa sebagai hadiah … jadi kupikir, ya, begitulah."

Kaito dengan satu alis terangkat dan pandangan curiga pada paperbag yang sudah berada di tangannya kemudian membuka pita pembungkus paperbag itu dan mengeluarkan seplastik kue kering dari dalam sana. Ditatapnya kue dalam plastik itu sesaat sebelum dialihkannya pandangannya pada wanita di hadapannya. "Apa ini aman?"

Mendelik, Shinichi kemudian menatap tajam kekasihnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat? Terakhir kali kau memberiku kue, terjadi ledakan besar dan melukai beberapa orang polisi—" Kaito membuka plastik pembungkusnya dan mengambil sepotong kue berbentuk tophat dengan frosting berwarna putih-biru, "—aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak 'tidak sengaja menukar hadiah untukku dengan sekotak bom'. Hanya itu."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa berikan itu pada orang lain 'kan?"

Kaito tertawa kecil. Dengan tubuh condong dan satu tangan memegangi dagu gadis di hadapannya, dikecupnya pelan kening gadis itu sebelum memperlihatkan sebuah seringai lebar di wajahnya. "Kau bercanda, 'kan? Kue ini dibuat oleh kekasihku dengan segenap cinta dan aku harus membaginya dengan orang lain? Perlu kau ingat kalau aku—"

"Tidak suka berbagi, ya. Aku tidak akan lupa kalimat itu," Shinichi tersenyum simpel. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kai."

Kaito tersenyum membalas ucapan dari kekasihnya dengan sebuah gumaman 'terima kasih' dan meletakan kue pemberian kekasihnya itu di atas meja di hadapannya. Dengan kedua tangan bersilangan di dadanya, pesulap muda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi yang didudukinya.

"Bicara tentang ulangtahun," ujar pemuda itu ketika gadis di hadapannya mengangkat cangkir kopi yang diminumnya. "Bisakah kau lepas itu? Topimu, kacamata besar itu dan pita yang mengikat rambutmu."

Shinichi mendongak, menarik satu alisnya ke atas saat dilihatnya telunjuk Kaito menunjuk ke arahnya. Ke arah aksesoris yang dipakainya. Gadis itu kemudian meletakan cangkirnya dan menggeleng pelan. Sebuah senyuman tanda penyesalan ia gunakan sebagai pengganti penjelasan yang seharusnya ia ucapkan.

Kaito mendengus. "Ini hari ulangtahunku dan biarkan aku melihat wajahmu, penampilanmu yang lebih normal. Lagipula," lanjut pemuda itu. "Aku lelah harus menyembunyikan semuanya, Shinichi. Aku ingin dunia tahu kalau—"

"Kaito," ucap gadis itu pelan dan berhasil membuat kekasihnya menghentikan semua ucapannya. Pemuda itu tahu benar, sangat, sangat, sangat tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya sejak pertama ia bertemu, gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua tahun silam.

Semuanya ia ketahui.

Ia bahkan hapal semua pilihan kata, cara merangkainya menjadi kalimat, dan intonasi saat gadis itu mengucapkannya.

Tetapi ia masih tidak bisa mengerti, baiklah, ia paham. Ia sangat paham mengapa hubungannya harus dirahasiakan dari publik. Yang menjadi masalah mungkin ada pada dirinya. Egonya.

Ia masih tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa ia masih harus menutupinya dari dunia bahwa Kudo Shinichi, the Great Detective of the East, seorang Ratu deduksi yang telah ratusan, bahkan ribuan kali menjebloskan pembunuh ke dalam sangkar bernama penjara, adalah kekasihnya.

Ia ingin dunia tahu.

Ia ingin seluruh pria di dunia ini berhenti menatap gadis di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan penuh hawa nafsu yang liar. Ia ingin seluruh pria yang mencoba menyentuh kekasihnya menyingkir, bahkan menghilang dari dunia ini jika itu diperlukan. Ia ingin memonopoli gadis dihadapannya seorang diri. Hanya untuknya seorang.

Tetapi ia paham hal itu tidak mungkin. Secara logika, tidak mungkin ia bisa memiliki sesuatu tanpa ada orang lain yang juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Untuk memiliki sesuatu, ia harus berjuang. Bertarung, bahkan mempertaruhkan segalanya.

Termasuk merahasiakan status hubungannya dari dunia.

"Hei, Kai," Shinichi mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap khawatir pemuda di hadapannya yang kehilangan semangatnya beberapa saat lalu. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya, karena aku tahu kau pasti bosan mendengarnya. Tetapi ini—"

"Kau tahu, Shin?" Kaito mulai angkat bicara. Dengan senyum lemah ia mengulurkan tangannya dan melepaskan kacamata besar yang telah menutupi keindahan mata gadis di hadapannya. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis di hadapannya dan mencium bibir gadis itu perlahan.

Ia mendengarnya.

Bunyi berdenting peralatan makan yang saling bertumbukan dan beberapa tarikan nafas tajam yang menandakan keterkejutan dari sekelilingnya. ia sadar bahwa ia berada di depan khalayak ramai, di sebuah café saat jam makan siang. Ia juga sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan mungkin akan dihadiahi sebuah tamparan, tidak, Shinichi tidak pernah menamparnya. Gadis itu hanya akan mengayunkan kakinya dan menendang bola sepak kesayangannya yang ia munculkan dari ikat pinggang menyebalkan yang diciptakan seorang professor kenalannya dan bola itu akan melesat ke arah wajahnya. Ya, rasanya kurang lebih sama dengan sebuah tamparan.

Tetapi ia sudah tidak peduli. Ia tidak memperdulikan pukulan tangan kekasihnya pada bahunya yang menunjukan protes terhadap apa yang ia lakukan. Pemuda itu hanya berdeham pelan lalu memiringkan kepalanya, melumat bibir kekasihnya dan menarik pita yang mengikat helai rambut kekasihnya. Topi yang dikenakan gadis itu pun telah lama menghilang, entah kemana, Kaito pasti telah menyimpannya di suatu tempat.

Ketika dirasakannya nafasnya mulai memendek, Kaito pun melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan sepasang mata beriris biru menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ah, ya. Ia selalu suka melihatnya. Rona merah yang menyebar pada tulang pipi gadis di hadapannya yang membuatnya semakin ingin berlari ke puncak tertinggi dunia dan meneriakan 'Kudo Shinichi miliku!'.

"Sudah kuputuskan," ujar pemuda itu seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada belasan pasang mata yang masih melihat ke arahnya. "Hari ini, detik ini juga, dunia akan tahu kalau kau adalah milikku."

.

.

.

.

"Kaito! Hei! Tunggu dulu!"

"Ayolah, Shinichi! Apa perlu kau kugendong? Ada banyak persiapan harus kita lakukan!"

Shinichi secara kontan menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kaito yang sedang berusaha menyeretnya kembali ke tempat dimana mereka terakhir memarkirkan mobil. Entah apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu, tetapi ia terlihat sangat antusias dan bersemangat. Seolah tiada hari esok bagi mereka untuk melakukan apapun yang sedang direncanakan sang pesulap.

Dengan satu alis terangkat, detektif itu menatap tajam kekasihnya. Namun, Kaito tahu betul bahwa dibalik tatapan tajam itu terkandung sebuah permintaan dari sang detektif kepada dirinya untuk melakukan sebuah penjelasan. Ha! Dalam dua tahun ia bisa memahami seluruh arti dari gerak tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Kuroba Kaito adalah seorang jenius.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan semuanya. Tetapi sebelum itu kita harus cepat-cepat pergi karena aku takut reservasinya akan penuh. Aku janji akan kujelaskan dalam perjalanan, Shin."

Shinichi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Reservasi apa?"

"Ayolah, Shinichi. Masuklah terlebih dulu!"

"Tidak. Jelaskan."

Kaito mendengus pelan. Ditatapnya lawan bicaranya yang kini menatapnya penuh selidik sesaat sebelum ia gunakan satu tangannya untuk mengacak rambutnya. Yang benar saja, kenapa aku bisa tahan menghadapi kekeraskepalaannya? Hanya tuhan yang tahu.

"Restoran Hotel Haido," sang pesulap menyerah. "Malam ini 'Kaasan—"

"_KYAAAAAAA!"_

"—oh, bagus. Aku lupa kutukanmu belum hilang, Shin."

Shinichi menoleh ke arah dimana suara jeritan itu berasal, yakni di salah satu sudut pelataran parkir tidak jauh dari tempat ia dan Kaito berdiri. Tanpa menggubris tatapan sebal dari Kaito, detektif dari timur itu berlari ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang wanita tergeletak bersimbah darah di sana.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Takagi-keiji?" tanya Shinichi pada sosok Takagi yang baru saja tiba ke lokasi. Detektif polisi itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum memberikan sebuah catatan yang diminta oleh gadis detektif di hadapannya.

"Hasilnya negatif. Pipa yang kami temukan sama sekali tidak mengandung darah korban. Tim forensik juga sudah memeriksa bekas luka di kepala korban dan hasilnya negatif. Luka di kepala korban tidak ada hubungannya dengan pipa itu," jelas Takagi yang diangguki setuju oleh Shinichi. "Tetapi, sidik jari yang ditemukan pada badan pipa adalah sidik jari korban."

"Artinya, ada kemungkinan korban memakai pipa itu untuk melakukan sesuatu sesaat sebelum ia diserang. Sudah kuduga alibi pria itu sedikit janggal," gumam Shinichi seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah berlawanan dengan dimana korban ditemukan. Di sana, ia melihat Kaito tengah mendudukan diri di atas kap mobilnya dengan kaki bersilangan dan satu tangan yang memainkan ponselnya.

Satu hal positif yang ia sukai dari kekasihnya itu. Pesulap muda itu, sebenci apapun ia terhadap pekerjaan kekasihnya, tidak pernah mencoba mengusik kekasihnya di tengah pekerjaannya. Ia akan memberikan waktu dan tempat bagi kekasihnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya atau terkadang ia akan membantu kekasihnya itu bekerja. Walaupun, di saat tertentu, Kaito akan mengubah lokasi kejadian menjadi arena 'bermain' dan membuat para petugas kepolisian kesal terhadap tingkahnya. Hanya beberapa kali ketika pesulap itu benar-benar kebosanan menunggu.

"Apa itu Kaito-kun?" suara serak Takagi kembali terdengar disela lamunan sang detektif. Dengan satu anggukan kecil Shinichi menjawab pertanyaan itu dan kembali dilihatnya sang pesulap kini menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya. Menelpon? Ditelpon?

"Jadi, diantara kalian memang ada sesuatu, eh? Seperti yang diisukan media?" Takagi kembali bertanya dan Shinichi tidak menjawabnya.

Detektif itu tahu, tidak ada gunanya menyangkal pertanyaan yang diajukan pria di sampingnya. Apalagi setelah pria itu memergokinya dan Kaito berciuman di tempat yang Kaito sebut dengan 'Tempat Tersembunyi'. Pria itu juga beberapa kali melihat Kaito menjemputnya dari lokasi karena hari sudah larut dan hingga saat ini pria bernama lengkap Wataru Takagi itu tidak pernah menanyakan status di antara mereka, di antara sang detektif dari timur dan sang pesulap muda jenius.

Media?

Ah, ya.

Tentu media pernah memberitakannya. Bukan berita besar. Hanya sebatas pemberitaan seorang pria misterius yang kerab muncul di setiap kasus yang dihadapi oleh sang detektif, atau ketika mereka berdua dinobatkan menjadi '10 Remaja Terpopuler' di waktu yang bersamaan, dan ketika sebuah kasus pembunuhan terjadi di tempat Kaito bekerja.

Namun, dengan cepat berita itu menghilang. Itulah kehebatan pemberitaan media.

"Rahasia, memang seharusnya tetap menjadi rahasia, benar?"

Takagi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Tetapi status kalian, apakah memang lebih baik dirahasiakan? Tidakkah kau lihat, Shinichi-san? Kaito-kun terlihat _bosan_."

.

.

.

.

"'Kaasan? Ada apa?" Sapa Kaito riang dengan sebuah ponsel menempel di telinganya.

Suara di seberang sana hanya menghelakan napasnya. "Dimana kau sekarang?"

Pesulap itu melirik ke sekelilingnya, menatap bagaimana matahari bersinar dengan teriknya sementara suasana beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada sangatlah mendung. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas Shinichi tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai teman korban. Di samping mereka ada seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah orang pertama yang menemukan korban. Takagi-keiji pun bisa dilihat dalam ruang penglihatannya, berdiri beberapa meter di timur Shinichi, tepat di samping korban.

"Di pelataran parkir mall," jawab Kaito singkat. "Apa kau sudah menemukan gaun yang tepat, 'Kaasan? Oh, lipstikmu sudah kukembalikan. Begitu juga tas yang kau—"

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau lakukan, Kai?" Tanya suara di seberang sana dengan nada cemas yang terdengar seolah apapun yang sedang direncanakan oleh putranya, pastilah bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau sebut 'biasa' atau 'normal'. Selalu ada efek samping dari setiap aksi putra semata wayangnya itu. "Kau tiba-tiba saja menyetujui pertemuan ini dan mengatakan akan mengurus semuanya. Tempat, waktu, bahkan pakaian. Tidak mungkin ini hanya keisengan semata, 'kan?"

Pesulap itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan dari ibunya. Apalagi jika menyangkut sesuatu yang tidak pernah disukainya dan tiba-tiba ia mau melakukannya.

Bukankah Kuroba Chikage sosok ibu yang hebat?

Ia masih belum menjawab. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk merogoh saku blazer putihnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru. Dengan satu tangan ia membuka kotak itu dan tersenyum menatap sebuah lingkaran kecil yang terbuat dari emas putih serta sebuah batu safir biru di bagian tengahnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

Bahkan jauh sebelum ia nekat mencium kekasihnya di dalam sebuah café yang sedang dipenuhi orang-orang kelaparan.

Malam ini, bertempat di hotel yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuannya dengan cinta pertamanya, di depan ibunya juga tiga pasang mata lain, ia akan—"Malam ini aku akan membatalkan perjodohan itu, 'Kaasan. Aku yang akan bicara langsung pada Yusaku-jiisan dan keluarganya."

"Kai—"

"Aku tahu segala macam konsekuensinya. Kau ingat? Usiaku 20 hari ini. Oyaji pun pasti mengerti, 'kan? Sudah kukatakan berulang kali padanya bahwa aku tidak menyetujui semua ini karena aku mencintai orang lain dan kuharap kau—"

"Apa orang yang kau cintai itu juga akan datang?" Potong Chikage di seberang sana dan dijawab dengan dehaman pelan. "Pastikan ia terlihat cantik—atau tampan?—malam ini, Kai, dan sampaikan salamku padanya."

Dan telpon pun terputus dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir Kaito serta sebuah kerutan di keningnya. _'Kaasan tidak mengira Shinichi itu seorang pria, 'kan?_

Belum sempat pertanyaan itu terjawab, ponsel Kaito kembali berdering. Meneriakan bagian reff sebuah lagu yang akhir-akhir ini disukainya karena tidak sengaja mendengarkannya di radio.

Membuka flip ponsel hitamnya, pesulap muda itu menarik satu alisnya ke balik helai poninya yang menutupi keningnya. Sebuah nama terpampang pada layar ponselnya yang berkedip. "Ahouko?"

"Oh, Kuroba-kun. Apa Kudo-san sedang bersamamu? Sepertinya ponselnya tidak aktif," sapa sebuah suara di seberang sana dan Kaito tahu benar suara itu bukan milik Aoko. Karena tidak mungkin Aoko akan memiliki suara maskulin dengan nada bicara ramah yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan. "Dan nama pemilik ponsel ini adalah Nakamori Aoko."

"_Che!_ Hakuba," gerutu Kaito pelan. "Apa maumu? Shinichi sedang sibuk."

"Seseorang diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya, hm?" Hanya sebuah tebakan iseng namun tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang pria paling menyebalkan di dunia, Hakuba? Oh, aku lupa. Kau memang menyebalkan."

Suara di seberang sana hanya tertawa pelan sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan tentang janji kami untuk menemui seorang dosen di rumahnya. Sepertinya beliau baru bisa ditemui nanti malam pukul 7. Bisa kau sampaikan itu padanya?"

_Dosen? Ah! Pasti tentang nilai yang bermasalah itu_ ... "Ada hal lain?"

"Hm," Hakuba terdengar sedang berpikir. "Sepertinya hanya itu. Akan kujemput ia dirumahnya jam 6."

"Sepertinya tidak perlu. Akan kuantar ia ke tempatmu atau bagaimana jika kau berikan alamatnya? Kau pasti tidak keberatan menemui dosenmu sendirian, benar?"

Kaito mengerutkan keningnya, menatap layar ponselnya lalu kembali menempelkan ponsel hitamnya di telinga. Dengan mata terpejam ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya dan samar, suara itu terdengar semakin jelas.

Tidak.

Bunyi itu bukan berasal dari ponselnya yang kini sedang memperdengarkan suara manis Hakuba yang mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu, entah tentang apa. Bunyi yang didengarnya terdengar berbeda. Tidak seperti suara manusia apalagi hewan. (Karena rasanya lebih tidak mungkin tanaman bisa berbicara)

Bangkit dari posisinya, Kaito lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan apapun selain sederet mobil, beberapa polisi dan petugas medis berlalu lalang, kekasihnya yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian para saksi dan warga sipil yang sedang berkerumun. Mencoba melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kuroba-kun? Ada apa?"

"Oh, diamlah, Hakuba!" Ujar Kaito dengan nada kesal. Bisa-bisanya detektif pirang itu merusak konsentrasinya. "Aku tahu kau ini berisik dan bisakah kau diam sebentar? Aku sedang mencoba mendengar."

Si penelpon di seberang sana mengangkat alisnya. Sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan Kaito yang, mungkin, di telinga orang normal akan terdengar sedikit ofensif.

"Mendengar?"

Kaito mengangguk pelan. Baiklah, mungkin Hakuba tidak bisa melihat ia mengangguk, tetapi ia tetap mengangguk.

Dengan langkah waspada ia mendekati pintu mobilnya dan menemukan sedikit goresan pada badan pintu. Goresan itu tidak ada di sana sebelumnya. "Sepertinya seseorang menyentuh Elisabeth."

_Logam … Mungkin uang receh atau kunci mobil … _pikir Kaito kemudian saat menyadari goresan itu memiliki bercak warna berbeda dengan cat mobilnya yang berwarna putih. Pesulap itu kemudian menoleh, menatap pintu mobil yang terparkir tepat di sampingnya dan dengan segera ia mengesampingkan pikiran bahwa si pemilik mobil tanpa sengaja menggores mobilnya saat membuka pintu.

Warna mobil di sampingnya adalah merah. Tidak ada noda merah pada goresan itu.

"Elisabeth? Maksudmu Julia? Mobil kesayanganmu itu?" tanya Hakuba yang terdengar sedikit heran dengan pergantian nama dan pernyataan 'Seseorang Menyentuh Elisabeth'. Dua permasalahan berbeda yang masih terkait satu sama lain.

Kali ini Kaito yang memutar bola matanya.

Kenapa semua orang tidak bisa menghapal nama kekasih tercintanya—Shinichi tahu hal ini, tentang Kaito menyayangi mobilnya karena itu adalah mobil yang dibelinya dengan penghasilannya selama menjalani berbagai macam show, dan tidak mempermasalahkan Kaito memiliki _kekasih_ lain, karena gadis itu tahu yang Kaito cintai adalah hanya Kudo Shinichi, _the one and only_. Hanya saja, 'cinta' dalam konteks berbeda untuk dua objek/subjek berbeda—yang sejak pertama telah ia perkenalkan sebagai Maria?

Oh, baiklah.

Dan disana ia menemukannya. Sebuah goresan lain pada bagian bagasi, lebih besar dan lebih merusak jika dibandingkan dengan goresan yang pertama ia temukan pada bagian pintu. Dengan lebar 8cm dan panjang sekitar 35cm dan banyak bekas luka kecil pada tubuh Elisabeth. Julia … Maria … entah siapa nama yang akan disebut pesulap itu.

"Ini pertama kali kudengar _Elisabeth_mu disentuh orang lain. Selain Kudo-san tentunya. Kau memarkirnya sembarangan?" tanya Hakuba dengan nada curiga. Detektif berambut pirang yang telah menjadi 'teman' sang pesulap sejak di bangku SMA itu tahu betul bahwa Kuroba Kaito adalah orang yang tergolong posesif dan egois jika menyangkut barang-barang miliknya. Jika ia mengatakan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya, tidak akan bisa kau temukan sidik jari lain selain miliknya seorang.

Termasuk _Elisabeth_.

"Percayalah, dibalik tuduhanmu itu, aku adalah seorang warga sipil yang selalu menaati aturan," celetuk Kaito seraya menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh permukaan cekung pada bagian bagasi mobilnya. "Apa kau mendengarnya?"

Hakuba di seberang sana mengerutkan keningnya. "Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang harus kudengar, selain suaramu yang berbisik, Kuroba-kun?"

"Suara gemerisik."

"Ah, setelah kau katakan. Ya, aku mendengarnya sejak tadi. Seperti gelombang ra—"

"Alat penyadap, ya," Kaito berujar pelan setelah merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran yang terselip di antara badan mobil dengan plat nomor. Pesulap muda itu menggertakan giginya ketika ia berhasil mencabut penyadap itu dari posisinya semula, namun, suara yang didengarnya kini berubah.

Dari suara noise kini berubah menjadi bunyi 'tik-tok' yang saling bersahutan. Terdapat irama konstan yang mirip dengan pergerakan jarum detik pada jam tangannya dan bunyi itu berasal dari bagasi mobilnya.

Selebihnya, Kaito sudah tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi.

Semuanya terasa bergerak seperti aliran air.

Ketika cahaya menyilaukan itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam matanya, seketika dunia di sekelilingnya menjadi putih dan tidak ada lagi bunyi detak maupun gemerisik yang sempat ia dengar.

Yang ada hanya ruang hampa.

.

.

.

.

"Kuroba-kun? Moshi-moshi, Kuroba-kun? Kuroba!" Hakuba bisa merasakan rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya semakin erat mencengkram ponsel milik Aoko yang kini menampakan tampilan home dengan foto seekor burung elang yang hinggap di atas kepala gadis itu. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia sedang menelpon seseorang dan sambungan telpon itu terputus sepersekian detik setelah ia mendengar bunyi ledakan yang cukup memekakan telinga. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kupingnya masih berdengung akibat suara yang ia dengar itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aoko yang baru saja kembali dangan secangkir teh di tangannya yang diambilnya dari dapur apartemennya. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung wajah pemuda berambut pirang yang kini sedang memaki ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia gunakan karena kehabisan baterai. "Kau sudah menelpon Shinichi-san?"

"Ponselnya tidak aktif dan aku harus menelpon Kuroba untuk menghubungi Kudo," jelas pemuda itu dengan nada terburu-buru. Pria itu kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya, di atas sebuah sofa empuk di ruang tamu apartemen Nakamori Aoko, dan menyegerakan langkahnya menuju telpon rumah milik gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak sempat meminta izin wanita itu untuk memakai telpon itu, karena 1) Ia tahu gadis itu pasti akan mengizinkannya dan 2) Ia dalam fase panik yang tidak memungkinkan untuk meminta izin pada siapapun.

"Apa Kaito mengganggumu lagi?" tanya gadis itu ketika ia teringat bagaimana hubungan antara sang detektif Brittish itu dengan sang pesulap. Walaupun ada kalanya mereka bekerjasama, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Kaito sangat, sangat, sangat, sangaat tidak menyukai detektif itu.

Apalagi setelah Hakuba dan Shinichi diterima di fakultas dan universitas yang sama, bahkan sekelas. Dan hubungan antar dua detektif itu berubah dari Hakuba-Kudo menjadi Saguru-Shinichi.

Kaito sangat menentang hal itu, entah mengapa, dan Hakuba pun akhirnya berjanji tidak akan memanggil Kudo 'Shinichi' jika berada di depan Kaito.

"Itulah yang menjadi masalah," jelas Hakuba sambil terus mencoba menghubungi sederetan angka yang tertera di layar ponsel Aoko. "Telpon terputus saat—"

"SAGURU! LIHAT!"

Hakuba menoleh, mendapati satu alisnya terangkat saat Aoko tiba-tiba berteriak padanya. Bukan pertama kali memang, tetapi untuk berteriak saat mereka berada dalam lingkup yang sama, hanya terpisah beberapa langkah. Pastinya ada sesuatu yang penting, benar?

Seperti liputan berita yang ditunjuk oleh Aoko yang memperlihatkan seorang reporter wanita yang tampak sedikit panik. Layar tv di ruang tamu apartemen itu tampak penuh dengan berbagai template di sekitar frame. Semuanya terlihat ingin memberitahu bahwa berita yang kini disiarkan adalah live dan merupakan sebuah berita penting—bahkan mampu mengalahkan liputan acara olimpiade yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan.

Wanita reporter itu tampak sedang mencoba mengatakan sesuatu dan sesaat setelahnya di samping wanita itu, dengan template tambahan, sebuah foto terpampang di layar. Memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan rambut coklat gelap yang terlihat berantakan dalam balutan kemeja biru dan vest putih serta dasi merah yang melingkari lehernya. Hakuba ingat foto itu, foto yang diambil saat Kaito melakukan debutnya sebagai pesulap di sebuah klub kecil di antara gedung-gedung bertingkat di pusat kota Tokyo. Ia memang tidak bisa menghadiri acara itu tetapi Aoko merekamnya agar ia bisa melihat bagaimana cara si pesulap itu menceritakan bahwa salah satu trik terbaiknya malam itu terinspirasi dari seorang 'korban' kejahilannya saat SMA.

Itu kisah setahun yang lalu, tetapi hingga saat ini foto itulah yang dipakai oleh media saat melakukan pemberitaan tentang sang pesulap.

Dan foto itu kali ini menghiasi layar tv di hadapannya, ditemani _crawling text_ yang berisi inti dari pemberitaan yang terjadi saat itu.

Dengan mata membelalak, Hakuba hanya diam di tempatnya. Ia biarkan seluruh informasi mengejutkan itu masuk dalam kepalanya dan mencernanya secara perlahan, bagaimanapun juga ia masih harus mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang terenggut saat ia membaca dengan seksama kalimat yang berjalan pada bagian bawah layar.

Sementara di tempatnya berada, Aoko hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Baru?"_

Ia menunduk. Hanya menunduk.

Rambutnya terlihat lusuh dan sedikit kotor akibat debu yang didapatnya saat berada di lokasi sementara bajunya ...

"_Warna hitam, hm? Apa kau membelinya untuk menyamakan diri dengan Maria?"_

Tenaganya habis dalam hitungan detik. Tidak bersisa dan tidak ada lagi setetes energi pun pada tubuhnya. Saat ini pun ia merasa seolah dirinya hanyalah seonggok daging tak bertulang yang akan terkapar jatuh setiap saat mencoba menegakan diri.

"_Kau tahu, Shin? Apapun warna yang kau pakai, itu bukan masalah untukku. Karena aku pasti akan melepasnya."_

Bahkan untuk membuka kelopak matanya saja, ia tidak mampu. Secara tiba-tiba seluruh ototnya seperti menolak bergerak dan terasa berat. Untuk menegakan kepalanya saja ia tak mampu, bahkan menggerakan satu jarinya.

"_Lagipula, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Rasa sayangku pada Maria dan rasa sayangku untukmu adalah dua hal berbeda. Kenapa kau masih mempermasalahkannya?"_

Ia merasa takut.

Saat ia membuka matanya, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan, ia tidak akan melihat sosok itu selayaknya imaji yang terus mengisi kepalanya.

Ia takut saat membuka matanya yang harus ia lihat hanyalah kenyataan.

Sesuatu hal yang merusak imajinasinya. Sesuatu hal yang akan menghancurkan dunianya. Sesuatu hal yang akan memisahkannya dengan apa yang ia percaya adalah hidupnya.

_"Aku sudah memutuskannya sejak pertama kita bertemu ..."_

Ia takut saat ia buka matanya yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah ruang hitam kosong yang tidak berujung. Ia takut saat ia buka matanya, suara itu tidak akan bisa ia dengar lagi. Ia takut saat ia buka matanya, ia tidak akan bisa lagi merasakan kehangatan yang selama hampir 10 tahun ia rindukan. Ia takut saat ...

_"Satu-satunya wanita yang akan menyandang nama Kuroba adalah kau, Shinichi."_

Ia hanya ingin memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan sosok itu bersamanya di sebuah cafe yang menyajikan coffee parfait terbaik di Jepang dan mendiskusikan rencana kegiatan seminggu ke depan. Lalu sosok itu akan mencuri cherry yang sudah ia sisihkan untuk dimakan terakhir dan ia akan meneriakinya.

_"Bukankah itu rencana yang bagus? Kau dan aku memiliki nama belakang yang sama, oh! Juga akan ada sepasang Shinichi dan Kaito kecil yang bisa kita pakaikan kostum lucu setiap hari!"_

Ia tidak ingin melihatnya.

Sebuah pintu yang berada pada ujung lorong tempatnya berada, yang memiliki layar kecil berwarna merah yang menandakan sedang ada operasi di dalam sana, yang dilalui orang-orang berpakaian hijau, yang memiliki bau obat menyengat, yang saat ini ... Saat ini ...

_"Kau pasti akan menjadi seorang istri dan ibu terbaik di dunia ini, Shin."_

"—'Ichi! Shinichi!"

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Walaupun ia bisa merasakan jutaan sel dalam tubuhnya memrotes keputusannya untuk membuka mata, ia tetap melakukannya.

Dan disana ia melihatnya.

Beberapa rekan, teman dekat, yang dikenalnya. Yang tampak khawatir dan sedang mengerubuninya. Seolah seperti menjadikannya sebuah objek yang menarik untuk dilihat.

Tetapi ia tahu, cara mereka memandangnya sama sekali tidak mengobjekan. Ada sebersit kekhawatiran dan rasa cemas dari cara mereka melihat ke arahnya. Ah, ya. Bahkan ia bisa melihat mata Nakamori Aoko sedikit memerah dan ada bercak basah pada wajahnya.

Gadis itu menangis.

Gadis bernama Nakamori Aoko itu baru saja selesai menangis saat ia datang. Ia mengatakan telah melihat berita bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi dan menyegerakan datang dengan diantar oleh Hakuba. Walaupun saat ini entah dimana Hakuba berada.

Ia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

Lalu ada Ran dan dokter itu. Siapa namanya? Oh, benar. Araide.

Mereka tiba bersamaan dan Ran tanpa memerdulikan sekelilingnya segera memeluk sahabatnya. Memberikan ketenangan sesaat yang kemudian menghilang setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. Ran juga mengatakan ia tahu tentang kejadian itu dari Araide. Mungkin, pria itu sedang berjaga di tempat ini dan mendengar cerita dari beberapa suster yang menangani kasus ini.

Shiho juga hadir di sana.

Walaupun ia hanya duduk seorang diri di sebuah kursi panjang, tetapi Shinichi bisa merasakan tatapan gadis itu tertuju padanya. Sama sekali bukan sebuah tatapan menakutkan yang gadis itu berikan jika dirinya melakukan suatu kesalahan, lebih terasa seperti tatapan seorang saudara yang sedang merasakan sebuah kecemasan.

"Hei," ujar Ran dengan suara setenang mungkin, namun gadis itu tidak bisa menutupi getaran suaranya. "Bagaimana jika kau ganti bajumu, Shinichi? Luka-luka ini pun harus diobati."

Luka.

Ya, luka.

Ia ingat saat itu ia sedang mendengarkan pengakuan pelaku sesaat setelah Shinichi menjelaskan bagaimana cara si pelaku membunuh korban. Dengan sedikit demo dari pihak kepolisian dan barang bukti yang ada di depan mata, si pelaku kehilangan kata-katanya dan mengakui semuanya.

Lalu ketika Takagi-keiji sedang memerintahkan beberapa rekan kerjanya untuk membawa pelaku ke markas dengan mobil patroli, suara itu terdengar.

Suara ledakan yang berasal dari sebuah mobil yang terparkir beberapa meter di belakangnya lalu disusul dengan angin kencang yang berhembus yang penuh debu dan asap. Beberapa detik setelahnya suara ledakan lain kembali terdengar. Dua kali dalam tempo waktu yang konstan.

Detik berikutnya ia menyadari bahwa ada kepulan asap bercampur api dari sebuah sedan hitam dan alarm mobil-mobil yang terparkir di sekeliling mobil hitam itu berteriak keras saling bersahutan.

Ia pun berlari secepat mungkin seperti layaknya saat ia mendengar teriakan seseorang yang kemudian membawanya ke hadapan sesosok tubuh tidak bernyawa. Tetapi, yang membuat kali ini berbeda adalah yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah mobil sedan dengan bagian bagasi yang hancur dan sedang digerogoti oleh api. Debu dan asap memenuhi area itu, menemani pecahan-pecahan logam yang berserakan.

Satu per satu informasi yang ia dapatkan itu kemudian terajut menjadi sehelai kesimpulan.

Dengan rasa panik dan takut yang memenuhi kepalanya, ia mulai mencari sosok itu.

Sosok yang seharusnya berada di dekat mobil sedan hitam itu seperti yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut yang ada namun ia tidak bisa melihat sosok itu. Hanya sebuah kotak hitam yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya yang ia kenali sebagai—dulunya—ponsel.

Rasa panik itu kemudian terakumulasi dan berubah menjadi histeria.

Dengan tangan kosong ia menyingkirkan puing-puing logam panas yang berserakan di sekitar sedan hitam itu, mengabaikan rasa sakit dan perih yang diteriakan telapak tangannya. Tujuannya hanya satu; menemukan Kaito.

"Shinichi," Ran kembali memanggilnya dengan suara bergetar itu. "Luka-lukamu—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ran. Dia mengalami sesuatu yang lebih parah dari ini." Sebuah jawaban jelas mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Terdengar serak dan sedikit tidak beraturan. Tetapi ia harap dengan satu kalimat itu ia bisa meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa apa yang terjadi padanya, bukan hal besar.

Memang bukan.

Luka bakar dan kulit robek pada tangannya bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan luka yang memenuhi tubuh Kaito ketika ia ditemukan. Tubuhnya terhempas beberapa meter dari lokasi dan tertimpa kap mobil bagian belakang. Banyak pecahan kaca menancap pada tubuhnya dan darah segar memenutupi setengah wajah pemuda itu.

"Tapi, Shinichi—"

"Saguru dan Hattori," gumamnya pelan kepada teman-temannya yang sedang mengelilinginya. "Dimana mereka?"

Ran menoleh ke arah Aoko yang duduk di samping Shinichi. Gadis keturunan Nakamori itu mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sang detektif.

"Mereka ada di lobby bersama pihak kepolisian. Saguru bilang akan kemari jika kau sudah bisa diajak bicara."

Tanpa berkata banyak Shinichi bangkit dari posisinya. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan ini pasti akan ditentang oleh teman-temannya—ia bisa mendengarnya, Ran dan Aoko menyerukan namanya dan berusaha menahannya dari gerakan berdirinya yang tiba-tiba—yang menemaninya di sana, tetapi sebagai seorang detektif, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misteri. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri dan membiarkan pelaku berlarian dengan tawa bahagia di luar sana.

Apalagi setelah bom yang dipasang oleh pelaku melukai Kaito. Kuroba Kaito.

Ia harus menemukannya. Mengumpulkan petunjuk dari sisa-sisa ledakan atau email atau saksi mata atau apapun yang bisa membawanya pada pelaku.

Karena ia harus membalaskan luka yang sudah diterima Kaito. Bagaimanapun juga caranya, ia harus menemukan pelakunya.

Walaupun itu artinya ia harus meninggalkan Kaito seorang diri bersama para dokter itu, bersama mesin-mesin besar, lampu-lampu yang tertuju pada tubuhnya, dan benda-benda tajam yang mungkin saat ini sedang menyayat tubuhnya, ia harus pergi dan mencari pelakunya. Ia tahu Kaito pasti tidak akan marah karena ia tahu pemuda itu akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu menimpanya. Pemuda itu pasti akan mati-matian mencari pelaku yang sudah mencelakakannya. Itu pasti.

"Shiho," ucapnya pelan ketika langkah gontainya mengantarkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat strawberry. Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan sebuah senyuman tipis—Shinichi tahu arti senyuman itu. Setelah mengenal perempuan itu bertahun-tahun, mereka berdua memiliki sebuah ikatan yang mungkin sepasang anak kembar tidak akan miliki. Ikatan yang sangat kuat dan rasa saling mengerti satu sama lain yang membuat mereka berdua saling mempercayai walau sepatah kata tidak pernah mereka ucapkan—ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku jaketnya.

"Jangan kembali jika belum kau tangkap pelakunya, Meitantei-san."

.

.

.

.

"Kuroba-san!" Hakuba berseru ketika dilihatnya seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek berlari memasuki lobby rumah sakit.

Wanita itu tampak mencari-cari sumber suara dan ketika dilihatnya sekerumunan orang berdiri menatapnya—ia juga melihat Nakamori di sana—wanita itu mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri mereka. "Hakuba-kun. Nakamori-san."

Nakamori mengangguk pelan sebelum menjabat tangan Chikage yang sedikit gemetar dan basah akibat keringat. Pria kepala keluarga Nakamori itu lalu melirik ke arah Megure yang berdiri di hadapannya dan tampak menimbang apakah harus ia ajak wanita itu bicara sekarang atau nanti.

"Kaito," ucap wanita itu dengan suara terangah-engah. Ia menelan ludahnya sekali dan kembali membuka mulutnya ketika dirasakannya ketenangan sudah berhasil menguasai tubuh serta pikirannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Dimana dia sekarang?"

Hakuba, Nakamori, Hattori, dan Megure saling pandang selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Nakamori mendapat anggukan setuju dari mereka untuk menjadi juru bicara. Bagaimanapun juga, pria itulah yang mengenal keluarga Kuroba dengan baik melebihi siapapun yang kini sedang berkumpul disana.

"Seseorang memasang bom pada bagasi mobil Kaito-kun dan bom itu meledak saat Kaito-kun berada di dekat mobilnya. Saat dibawa kesini, kondisinya kritis dan diagnosa awal dari dokter menyatakan bahwa Kaito-kun mengalami pendarahan di kepala dan perutnya. Saat ini Kaito-kun sedang menjalani operasi dan belum ada kabar terbaru dari dokter."

Chikage hanya diam di tempatnya. Satu tangannya yang gemetar kemudian terangkat dan menutupi mulutnya, menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak histeris atas nasib malang yang menimpa putranya. Bulir-bulir air kemudian bisa terlihat jelas mengalir dari sudut matanya dan dalam hitungan detik wanita itu sudah menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah oleh airmata.

Nakamori kemudian bergeser dari posisinya dan merangkul wanita itu. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung wanita dalam rangkulannya yang berguncang hebat akibat rasa shock yang diterimanya.

"Kami turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa putramu, Kuroba-san," Megure menambahkan dan dua detektif di sampingnya mengangguk pelan.

"Saat ini mobil Kaito-kun masih dalam pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Kami akan mengabari jika sudah menemukan sesuatu."

Chikage tidak merespon. Wanita yang merupakan kepala keluarga Kuroba itu hanya bisa terdiam dalam rangkulan Nakamori yang kemudian membawa wanita itu menuju tempat duduk terdekat. Hakuba yang berdiri di hadapan dua orang dewasa itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan wanita itu saputangan berwarna biru muda miliknya. Dengan senyuman pahit pemuda itu menggumamkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan Chikage yang kemudian ia ketahui mungkin tidak akan berefek banyak pada momen seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu kami mohon undur diri, Kuroba-san. Kami akan menghubungimu begitu ada kabar lebih lanjut tentang kasus ini," Megure berujar pelan kepada Chikage yang mencoba untuk menegakan tubuhnya.

Menoleh, inspektur bertubuh gemuk itu lalu menganggukan kepalanya pada Hattori dan Hakuba yang berdiri bersampingan, memberi tanda pada dua detektif itu untuk kembali melanjutkan penyelidikan yang sempat terhenti karena menunggu kedatangan Chikage.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Kuroba-san," ujar Hakuba pada Chikage yang diberi respon sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah wanita itu. "Nakamori-keibu, jika tidak keberatan—"

Nakamori mengangguk pelan. "Akan kusuruh Aoko menghubungimu jika ada kabar terbaru dari dokter."

Hakuba sekali lagi menganggukan kepalanya dan begitu melihat Megure mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, dua detektif muda tersebut segera mengikuti.

"Aoko-chan … Ada disini?" Chikage bertanya disela isak tangisnya. Satu tangannya mempergunakan saputangan yang dipinjamkan Hakuba untuk mengeringkan matanya yang basah. "Dimana dia?"

Nakamori menghelakan nafasnya pelan, merasa sedikit lega karena wanita di sampingnya tampak sedikit lebih tenang walau masih terisak sesekali. Dengan arah pandangan tertuju pada sebuah papan penunjuk lokasi yang terpasang pada langit-langit gedung, pria itu menjawab, "Aoko dan beberapa orang temannya sudah berada di ruang tunggu operasi sejak tadi. Mereka bilang ingin menemani Shinichi menunggu sekaligus mengobati luka gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat benar-benar shock saat aku tiba di sini."

Chikage mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Merasa asing dengan sebuah nama yang baru saja disebutkan oleh tetangganya itu.

"Kudengar saat kejadian berlangsung, Kaito-kun sedang bersama gadis itu di sebuah lokasi pembunuhan," jelas Nakamori. "Pasti sangat berat baginya. Melihat kekasihnya menjadi korban ledakan bom dengan mata kepalanya sendiri."

_Kekasih? Kaito sedang bersama ke—siapa tadi namanya? Shinichi?_

"Begitu gadis itu dalam kondisi lebih baik, aku yakin ia akan segera turun untuk menyelidiki kasus ini dan pelakunya bisa secepatnya kami tangkap. Kau sangat beruntung memiliki calon menantu dari keturunan _Kudo_, Chikage."

_Kudo? Kekasih Kaito adalah … Anak Yusaku!?_

.

.

.

.

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya?" Shinichi mendongak, menatap sepasang mata pria tua yang sedang memerhatikannya melalui kaca spion dalam mobil. Dengan seulas senyum tipis gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap buku catatan di tangannya.

_Jangan melamun … konsentrasi … fokuslah!_

"Tanganmu penuh luka, Nona. Apa kau yakin tidak perlu kuantar ke rumah sakit?" tanya pria tua itu sekali lagi saat pandangannya kini beralih pada jalanan di depannya.

"Tidak, ada urusan lebih penting yang harus kuselesaikan."

Pria tua itu mengangguk pelan dan memilih untuk diam setelah mendengar suara lawan bicaranya terdengar sedikit dingin dan tampaknya ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan sesuatu. Walaupun dalam pikiran pria tua itu, ada sebuah kekhawatiran dan sedikit rasa takut saat seorang perempuan muda dengan pakaian yang penuh bercak darah tiba-tiba memberhentikannya di sebuah jalan kecil tidak jauh dari Rumah Sakit Umum Beika. Ia berpikir penumpang barunya itu akan memintanya mengantarkan ke rumah sakit, namun dengan suara pelan penumpangnya itu hanya memberikan secarik kertas padanya yang berisi sebuah alamat dan sejak saat itu tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka.

Semua orang yang masih berpikiran normal pasti akan merasakan ketakutan yang sama.

Bagaimana jika penumpangnya itu terlibat dalam suatu kasus berbahaya dan sedang mengejar komplotan mafia? Atau jangan-jangan saat ini ada sederetan mobil patroli yang mengejar mereka? Melihat dari luka-luka dan penampilan penumpangnya tersebut membuat pria yang bekerja sebagai supir taksi hampir 10 tahun lamanya itu memikirkan banyak hal.

Dan tidak satupun dari pemikiran itu memiliki sebuah efek positif bagi mentalnya.

"Keberatan jika kusetel musik, Nona?" tanya pria itu sambil melirik ke arah penumpangnya yang kini menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Shinichi mengangguk pelan dan beberapa detik setelahnya alunan sebuah lagu jazz yang baru-baru ini dirilis mulai mengisi ruang di sekitarnya. Ia tahu lagu itu. Kaito merekomendasikan padanya saat pesulap itu menelponnya seusai menyelesaikan sebuah kasus dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Sato-keiji.

Pesulap itu berkata kalau ia harus mendengarkan musik di waktu senggang untuk membuatnya sedikit rileks dan sedikit ampuh untuk menghilangkan penat di kepala. Ia juga mengirimkan lagu yang berhasil didownloadnya beberapa jam setelah lagu itu rilis melalui email dan ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang menjadikan bagian reff lagu itu sebagai nada dering ponselnya.

Kaito sangat menyukai lagu itu.

Ia mengatakan kalau lirik lagu itu mengingatkannya pada Maria—nama mobil sang pesulap pada saat itu—yang selalu menghilang disaat dibutuhkan. Ya, bukan mobil itu yang menghilang, tetapi kunci mobilnya. Kaito memiliki kecerobohan yang sangat akut jika itu menyangkut kunci mobilnya. Ia terbiasa menyimpannya di dalam saku jaketnya dan beberapa menit kemudian benda itu bisa ditemukan di dalam vas bunga. Entah bagaimana caranya kunci mobil yang selalu dipegangnya itu bisa berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa ada yang memindahkan.

"Apa lagu ini mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?"

Shinichi mengerjapkan matanya. Kembali sadar bahwa ia kini sedang berada di bangku penumpang sebuah taksi dengan seorang supir yang tidak berhenti melirik ke arahnya melalui kaca spion. Dengan punggung tangannya detektif itu memijat keningnya dan tertawa pelan.

"Begitulah. Mengingatkanku pada seorang perempuan yang merasa cemburu pada sebuah mobil," ujarnya pelan disela tawa pahitnya. "Apa kita sudah dekat?"

Pria tua itu menggeleng pelan dan sepertinya kakinya baru saja menginjak rem karena perlahan Shinichi bisa merasakan kecepatan mobil berkurang hingga akhirnya berhenti. Lampu merah.

"Kira-kira 30 hingga 45 menit. Kau sedang terburu-buru?"

Shinichi menggigit bibirnya, tampak bingung bagaimana harus menjawab. "Tidak juga. Tetapi, sebisa mungkin hindari jalan utama. Jam-jam seperti ini cenderung macet."

Pria tua itu mengangguk.

"Apa kau mau minum? Di belakang kursi ada air mineral, minumlah jika kau mau. Masih baru dan tidak akan kena charge."

Shinichi menarik satu alisnya lalu menunduk untuk melihat sederetan botol air mineral yang tersusun rapih di saku belakang jok. Dengan seulas senyum tipis ia mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bergumam.

"Kau tidak meminumnya?" tanya pria tua itu ketika dilihatnya Shinichi memasukan botol air mineral itu ke dalam tasnya dan detektif itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Apa boleh kuambil satu lagi? Untuk berjaga-jaga di sana tidak ada penjual air minum."

"Oh, silahkan. Ambilah. Itu memang disediakan untuk penumpang."

Sekali lagi sebuah ucapan terima kasih mengalun dari mulut sang detektif.

…

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal, Nona?"

"Sejak tadi kau melakukannya," jawab Shinichi pelan dengan satu tangan sibuk menyusun botol air mineral dalam hobo bagnya. Untunglah tidak banyak yang ia bawa saat itu. Hanya sebuah buku catatan kecil, dompet, ponsel, dan sebuah novel misteri yang ia beli saat kencannya bersama Kaito beberapa minggu lalu. Hingga saat ini ia belum sempat menyelesaikannya karena jadwal yang terlalu padat. Di rumah pun ia tidak sempat membacanya karena saat pulang jam biasanya menunjukan pukul 2 pagi dan ia terlalu lelah untuk membaca. Lagipula, seluruh kelasnya dimulai pagi hari.

Lalu ketika ia hendak menutup kembali tasnya, ia melihatnya. Sebatang mawar ungu yang diawetkan dan ia jadikan pembatas buku. Seharusnya pembatas buku itu terselip di salah satu chapter awal novel misteri miliknya, tetapi kini ia menemukannya berada di luar selipan buku. Mungkin terjatuh saat ia membereskan tasnya.

Dengan seulas senyum ia mengambil pembatas buku itu dan menatap kelopak berwarna ungu yang sedikit koyak akibat tertindih oleh buku dan benda-benda lainnya di dalam tasnya.

"Apa kau yakin harus kuantar ke alamat ini? Karena setauku area di sekitar tempat yang kau tulis ini adalah area terlarang. Polisi setempat menutupnya karena setahun yang lalu ada pembantaian massal di tempat ini."

_Royalty._

"Apalagi kau adalah seorang wanita. Kurasa tempat itu sangat berbahaya, Nona."

_'Kau seorang perempuan, Shinichi! Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu? Oh, tidak. Aku sedang tidak mendoakanmu ...'_

Mencium pembatas buku miliknya, Shinichi lalu menyimpannya kembali di dalam tasnya dan kembali menatap buku catatannya. Dimana ia menuliskan semua detail sebuah kasus yang terjadi setahun lalu secara kronologis. Ditatapnya tulisan tangannya yang sudah beberapa kali ia beri tanda dengan pena berwarna berbeda dan semua itu tampak memenuhi halaman yang sedang dibacanya. Sebuah nama terlihat dilingkari dengan tinta merah sementara yang lainnya dengan tinta oranye.

_'Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, Shin-chan.'_

Dengan sebuah senyum getir di wajahnya, ia meremas blouse putih yang dipakainya dan sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tekadnya sudah bulat.

_Semua ini demi Kaito._

.

.

.

.

Dengan satu tangan memegangi dagunya, Nakamori Ginzo berputar pada ujung sepatunya dan sekali lagi mengulangi rute yang sudah ia lalui beberapa kali sebelumnya. Kedua alis pria itu terlihat bertautan satu sama lain sementara matanya menatap lurus ujung sepatunya yang saling bergantian melangkah di atas permukaan lantai.

"Bisakah kau berhenti? kau membuatku pusing."

Kedua tangan pria itu kemudian terangkat saat langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kursi yang diduduki oleh Shiho—gadis berambut pendek yang baru saja memintanya untuk berhenti berputar-putar di hadapannya. Tepatnya di lorong ruang tunggu—dan telah ia buka mulutnya, bersiap untuk membalas ucapan pedas yang dilantunkan oleh gadis itu padanya. Namun kata-katanya sama sekali tidak sempat meluncur dari mulutnya karena Aoko yang sedari tadi menghilang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana.

Dengan satu tangan memegang sebuah ponsel, gadis keturunan Nakamori itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberi jawaban atas kegelisahan yang sedaritadi menyelimuti seisi ruang tunggu.

"Jika ia tidak bersama Hakuba-kun dan detektif hitam itu," Nakamori yang mulai mencerna informasi yang masuk berusaha menjabarkan. "Lalu dimana Shinichi sekarang?"

Ran menghelakan nafasnya pelan. "Tidak seharusnya kita biarkan dia pergi. Seharusnya kita tahu kalau dia akan nekat pergi seorang diri menemui pelaku."

"Si bodoh maniak misteri itu."

"Apa ia biasa melakukannya?" Chikage bertanya setelah lama terdiam dalam posisinya. Wanita itu kemudian melihat beberapa pasang mata kini menatapnya, kemungkinan mereka merasa terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ia bersuara setelah terus berdiam diri di salah satu sudut ruangan sejak Nakamori Ginzo mengantarnya ke tempat dimana Shinichi seharusnya berada. Namun, begitu ia tiba di ruang tunggu operasi, putri tunggal keluarga Kudo itu telah pergi. "Shin-chan, maksudku, Shinichi. Apa ia biasa melakukan hal seperti ini? Pergi tiba-tiba seorang diri untuk menghadang pelaku?"

Ran dan Shiho saling pandang selama beberapa saat. Mereka tampak menimbang-nimbang kembali apa yang akan mereka ucapkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karena mereka tahu benar akan seperti apa reaksi satu-satunya keluarga yang Kaito miliki itu jika mendengar apa yang akan mereka katakan.

Hanya ada dua pilihan.

Menjadi murka dan menyalahkan gadis detektif itu atas semua yang terjadi lalu melarang putranya berhubungan dengan detektif itu lagi.

Atau

Akan menyalahkan putranya karena sudah memilih seorang detektif yang sedikit 'nekat' sehingga semua ini terjadi.

Keduanya terdengar sama buruknya di tengah kondisi seperti ini.

"Kaito sering mengatakannya," wanita itu kembali berujar dengan suara bergetar. Seperti sedang menahan tangis yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi. "Ia tidak bisa ikut makan malam karena harus menemani seseorang di kantor polisi. Lalu saat pulang aku bisa melihat tubuhnya penuh luka dan ia akan mengatakan kalau luka itu ia dapatkan karena kecerobohan seseorang yang dicintainya. Tetapi ia senang bisa mendapatkan luka itu, daripada harus melihat seseorang yang dicintainya terluka. Dia mengatakannya dengan bangga dan jika aku memarahinya, ia hanya diam. Ya, hanya diam. Ia akan menolak berbicara denganku selama berhari-hari dan harus aku yang memulai untuk mengajaknya bicara duluan."

"Lalu setiap kali ada pertemuan perjodohan, ia pasti beralasan bahwa ia sedang dalam perjalanan bersama seseorang dan baru bisa kembali saat acaranya selesai. Ia tidak pernah mengatakannya, siapa nama gadis itu, berapa umurnya, seperti apa rupanya. Semua ia rahasiakan. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, pasti ... Ia pasti akan menceritakan apapun padaku.

"Dan tiba-tiba saja ia menyetujui pertemuan perjodohan yang akan diadakan malam ini. Dengan syarat ia yang akan mengatur semuanya. Ia menyuruhku ... Menyuruhku untuk berdandan secantik mungkin dan ... Dan memintaku untuk menghubungi Yusaku. Ia ... Menga ... Takan kalau ia akan membatalkan ... Semuanya. Karena ... Karena ia sudah mencintai seorang perempuan ... Dan aku ..."

"Kuroba-san," Ran yang berjarak paling dekat dengan wanita itu lalu mendudukan diri di samping Chikage dan merangkul wanita itu untuk memberikannya ketenangan.

Chikage menggeleng pelan, masih terisak.

"Kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya ... K, kalau perempuan itu adalah Shin-chan ... Kalau selama 10 ini ia mencintai anak Yusaku ... Kenapa ... Kenapa di saat seperti ini—ini ... Ini pasti salahku. Ka, karena aku tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ucapannya ... Karena aku selalu memaksanya ... Ia menutup dirinya ... Ini pasti salahku ... Jika ... Jika ... Jika sejak awal—"

"Ini bukan salahmu, Chikage," seorang pria menimpali. Dari suaranya, pria itu pastilah orang yang cukup berpengaruh dan mungkin ia tipe yang hanya berbicara jika suaranya memang diperlukan.

Shiho mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sepasang suami istri Kudo berjalan ke arah ruang tunggu dengan langkah terburu-buru. Keduanya terlihat lengkap dengan pakaian yang formal mereka dan jika dilihat dari barang bawaan mereka, tampaknya mereka baru saja mendarat sebelum akhirnya mendengar kabar bahwa Kuroba Kaito menjadi korban ledakan bom dan sedang menjalani operasi di rumah sakit umum Beika.

Nyonya Kudo, atau yang biasa Shiho sapa Yukiko-san, kini berlarian ke arah Chikage dan memeluk erat wanita itu. Keduanya tampak hanyut dalam emosi mereka yang meluap dan kini tengah mengalir deras membasahi wajah mereka.

Sementara itu Yusaku Kudo hanya berdiri beberapa langkah dari kedua wanita itu. Tampak dingin seperti biasanya namun jika dilihat dari karotid pria itu, saat ini pasti jantung pria itu pasti sedang berdebar. Keningnya terlihat menegang dan peluh terlihat membasahi telapak tangannya.

Sebuah tanda bahwa pria itu sedang dilanda kecemasan. Murni kekhawatiran.

"Kami juga bersalah dalam hal ini," lanjut pria itu dengan nada datar. "Kami tidak peka terhadap perasaan putri kami sehingga tidak tahu bahwa ada pria lain yang dicintainya. Dan dalam hal ini adalah Kaito-kun. Kami," ia menatap sosok istrinya. "Aku. Terlalu fokus pada janjiku dengan Toichi dan mengabaikan segala hal yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan itu. Aku bahkan baru menyadarinya beberapa menit lalu kalau Shinichi beberapa kali mencoba mempertemukan kami dengan Kaito-kun, tetapi—"

"Tidak, Yusaku. Ini semua—"

"Tidakkah kalian punya hal lain untuk dilakukan?" Shiho memotong dengan kedutan di sudut bibirnya. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apakah mereka pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk bernostalgia? "Simpan semua penyesalan kalian dan mulailah mencari! Putri kalian di luar sana sedang dalam bahaya!"

Yusaku dan kedua wanita di sampingnya saling pandang sesaat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

Benar.

Ini bukan waktunya untuk membahas semua yang telah mereka lakukan. Ada hal lain yang harus dilakukan.

"Kurasa tidak perlu," Nakamori yang kini memegangi sebuah ponsel di tangannya berujar tegas. Kedua mata pria itu membelalak penuh keterkejutan namun ada pancaran rasa lega dari caranya menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Megure berhasil mendapatkan lokasi Shinichi!"

.

.

.

.

_Enam … delapan … sepuluh?_

Dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya Shinichi perlahan melangkah mundur ketika segerombolan pria berjalan mendekatinya. Mereka semua terlihat tidak asing dan jika bukan karena ingatannya yang cukup cemerlang, ia mungkin tidak akan menyadari bahwa para pria yang kini mengelilinginya adalah mahasiswa dari universitas yang sama dengannya.

Dua diantara mereka adalah teman sekelasnya, dua orang dari fakultas teknik—ia pernah melihat mereka keluar dari gedung yang sama bersama Kaito—tiga orang dari fakultas MIPA dan sisanya dari fakultas bahasa yang gedungnya berada tepat di belakang kampusnya.

Ini adalah kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan baginya.

Ia adalah seorang wanita dan seorang diri. Sementara mereka, dengan jumlah sepuluh orang, bergender pria dan jika ingatannya benar, mereka semua adalah atlet perwakilan olimpiade tingkat universitas dan sederajat dari universitasnya.

Situasi seperti ini sangat merugikan.

Apalagi dengan keadaan di sekitarnya yang merupakan sebuah area tanah kosong yang hampir setahun lebih ditutup oleh polisi setempat dari akses masuk. Semenjak kasus pembantaian massal setahun silam tidak ada yang berani menginjakan area tersebut. Bahkan cerita buatan masyarakat sekitar yang mengatakan bahwa area itu digentayangi banyak arwah penasaran membuat area yang dikelilingi oleh gedung-gedung bertingkat tersebut semakin ditakuti.

"Kau cukup hebat bisa menemukanku di sini, Shinichi."

Detektif itu mendelik ketika suara familiar itu masuk ke dalam telinganya. Dengan sikap waspada detektif itu menyambut kedatangan seorang pria lain yang ternyata baru disadarinya telah duduk di atas sebuah peti kemas besar di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian melompat turun, membuat Shinichi harus memutar badannya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah si pemuda yang baru tiba tersebut.

"Bagaimana makan siangmu dengan Kaito-kun? Apa kau sudah memberikan kue yang kau buat saat kelas memasak? Ah, kuharap aku bisa mencicipinya~"

"Kulihat kelas debatmu selesai lebih awal, Ichirou Ryota-kun?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum simple sebelum melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. Dengan satu tangan pemuda itu menyibak helai rambut hitamnya dan melebarkan kedua tangannya seolah ia ingin Shinichi berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Pasti sangat menyeramkan melihat kekasih tercintamu harus tewas bersama mobil tercintanya itu. Tenanglah, dear princess, aku siap menjadi bahumu selama yang kau mau."

Shinichi berdecak. "Kaito masih hidup."

"Mmhmm, sayang sekali pesulap itu sempat menjauh dari mobilnya ketika bom akan meledak. Harusnya memang sejak awal kita ledakan saja café itu. Tetapi tidak masalah, princess," pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Selama kita berbicara di sini, para dokter yang menangani Kaito-kun pasti sedang berlarian mencari sumber listrik dan dalam hitungan detik Kaito—"

"Apa ini yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Shinichi dengan satu tangan memegang sebuah kotak seukuran botol air mineral yang diikat dengan kabel merah dan sebuah jam tangan yang menunjukan angka 00:03:45.

Pemuda itu terkejut saat Shinichi melemparkan kotak itu ke arahnya dan dengan cepat salah seorang dari sepuluh pria di sekeliling mereka menangkap kotak itu dan menghancurkannya dengan cara menginjaknya.

"Bagaimana—"

"Harus kuakui insiden yang menimpa Kaito sedikit memperlambat kinerja otakku. Tetapi begitu kudengar seorang staff keamanan mengeluhkan kamera CCTV yang rusak, semuanya menjadi semakin jelas," sebuah tatapan tajam kini terarah pada manik mata Ichirou Ryota. "Sesempurna apapun kejahatanmu, suatu saat pasti akan ada celah yang terbuka."

"Jika tidak kubiarkan ada celah yang terbuka, kau tidak akan menemuiku disini, Shinichi-chan~"

"26 September, sistem keamanan pusat Bank Mizuho mati dan tercatat tiga brankas dikosongkan. Seorang nasabah tewas saat mencoba melapor pada pihak berwajib," Shinichi menjelaskan dengan nada tajam namun tetap tenang. "14 Desember, tujuh bank lokal dan sebuah toko permata berhasil dibobol setelah generator listrik diledakan dengan bom plastik. 21 Januari semua penerbangan di bandara Hiroshima-Nishi dan bandara Okadama digagalkan karena ada kerusakan pada sistem koordinat, hal ini menyebabkan dua pesawat harus melakukan pendaratan darurat dan tercatat 8 orang mengalami luka serius. 15 Februari dan 23 Maret, seluruh mall di Tokyo mengalami mati lampu. Dilaporkan kerugian mencapai tujuh triliun. Entah apa yang menyebabkan kerugian bisa sebesar itu.

"4 April, 4 Mei, dan 4 Juni. Tercatat 2 kasus bom, 4 kasus pembobolan bank, dan 7 kasus pembunuhan yang hingga saat ini belum diketahui siapa pelakunya. Tidak ada petunjuk yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana dan apa alasan pelaku melakukan semuanya. _Perfect crime_. _Perfect alibi_."

"Wow!" pemuda bernama Ryota itu berseru terkejut dengan kedua tangan yang saling menepuk heboh. _"As expected from our Top 10 Smart Teenagers!"_

"Lalu, katakan. Dimana letak celah itu?"

Shinichi tersentak sesaat ketika dirasakan ada seorang dari sebelas pria dihadapannya menggerakan kakinya dan sepertinya mencoba mendekatinya. Entah dari arah mana dan samar ia bisa mencium bau asin dari sekelilingnya.

"Saat kau mengatakan keterkejutanmu dipilih sebagai perwakilan lomba debat sedangkan absensimu bermasalah. Saat itu aku sadar bahwa kau tidak pernah masuk di kelas bimbingan Hirota-sensei, tetapi kau tahu tentang kesalahan deduksi beliau yang aku dan Saguru ralat. Ah, benar juga. Bukan tidak pernah masuk," Shinichi menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kau bahkan tidak terdaftar di kelas bimbingan beliau."

"Baiklah," Ryota menganggukan kepalanya. Satu tangan ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya dan tampak sedang meremas sesuatu di sana. "Aku tidak paham di bagian mana yang bisa kau sebut 'celah'. Bisa saja aku mengetahui kesalahan deduksi Hirota-sensei dari teman-teman lain, 'kan?"

Shinichi tersenyum tipis, "Benar. Aku lupa mengatakannya kalau semua kejadian itu, yang kusebutkan tadi, terjadi bertepatan dengan … jadwal mengajar Hirota-sensei. Laboratorium … fakultas—" _kenapa kepalaku_ … "—laporan dari akses ... komputer ... kamera—"

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, _Princess_?"

Shinichi dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengatur fokus matanya yang mulai berbayang dan sedikit goyah. Mungkinkah karena ia terlalu banyak menghirup asap dari lokasi kejadian? Tetapi rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya dan rasa panas pada tubuhnya … kenapa …

Mengerjapkan matanya, Shinichi kemudian menyadari bahwa sosok Ichirou Ryota di hadapannya telah menghilang. Pemuda yang dikenalnya sejak masuk universitas itu tidak bisa dilihatnya dimanapun ketika ia mencoba mengelilingkan pandangannya yang semakin buram. Satu hal yang masih bisa ia ingat saat itu hanyalah suara tawa pemuda yang kini melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya dari belakang dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

Perlahan, tangan yang semula melingkari pinggangnya itu bergerak seolah mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya. Terasa sedikit menggelitik dan membuatnya ingin menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu. Tetapi, usahanya menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mengusir tangan itu rupanya tidak berdampak baik baginya karena kini tangan itu bergerak ke area payudaranya dan mulai meremasnya dengan keras.

Selama beberapa detik rasa pusing masih menyelimuti kepala detektif itu namun seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa pusing itu menghilang dan tergantikan dengan hawa panas yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan darimana datangnya. Apakah dari pemanas ruangan, cahaya matahari, ataukah dari generator listrik yang dilihatnya berada di dekat pintu masuk tadi?

"Ada apa, Princess? Kau terlihat sangat kacau hari ini."

Suara itu kembali berbisik di telinganya diiringi dengan desahan nafas pada telinganya yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di atas permukaan empuk di tengah ruangan kosong yang tidak terawat. Gudang? Garasi?

"Kai … to …"

"Shh, shh," suara itu kembali berbisik di telinganya, membuat Shinichi harus menutup kedua matanya untuk memperjelas suara yang kini bergema dalam kepalanya. "Ini aku Ryota, _Princess_. Apa kau lupa padaku?"

Ia berusaha menggeleng. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa. Ia ingat siapa Ryota, Ichirou Ryota.

Pemuda itu adalah … adalah … "_AHH!_"

"_Hei, hei! Relax, okay_?" dengan seulas senyuman Ryota menganggukan kepalanya. Memberikan sebuah tanda yang kemudian membuat beberapa pemuda yang ada bersamanya bergerak mendekatinya, menarik paksa kedua tangan Shinichi dan memborgolnya pada sebuah tiang di atas kepala detektif itu, sementara satu tangannya dengan aktif bergerak memutar dalam liang basah di antara selangkangan detektif itu. "Kau tahu? Kini aku percaya Kaito-kun belum pernah menidurimu, dibawah sini sangat sempit."

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan dan menarik kembali tangannya namun detik berikutnya ia kembali memasukan tiga jarinya ke dalam lubang basah dan sempit itu. "Tapi aku suka seperti ini. Sudah lama kau tidak merasakan kesempitan seperti ini—Ah! Lihat, kau juga menikmatinya, 'kan?"

Nafas detektif itu mulai memendek dan bisa terlihat jelas dari bola mata coklat Ryota bagaimana perempuan yang kini berada di bawahnya terlihat tidak berdaya. Wajah memerah dan dada yang naik-turun akibat kurangnya pasokan udara segar serta desahan yang terdengar seperti rintihan kesakitan.

_'Kaito ... Kaito ... Kaito'_

Dengan satu tangan yang senggang Ryota kemudian meraba kaki Shinichi, mengelusnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mencengkram paha bagian dalam gadis itu dan melebarkan kedua kaki yang terus-terusan mencoba menjepit tangannya di antara selangkangan itu.

"Apa perlu dosisnya kita tambah?" tanya salah seorang dari sepuluh pria yang baru saja merangkak mendekati Ryota dengan sebuah jarum suntik di tangannya. Ryota mendelik ke arah pria itu. "Jauhkan suntikan itu dari M_y Princess_! Kau akan melukai kulit indahnya."

Pria itu mengangguk pelan dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang berkumpul tidak jauh dari lokasi Ryota berada. Mereka, kesepuluh pria anak buah Ryota itu, tampak menikmati pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

Seorang detektif wanita setengah telanjang yang ditindih oleh seorang pria yang kini tengah mencoba melepaskan celananya. Mencoba membebaskan seonggok daging yang kini tampak mengeras dan berkedut setiap kali tangan pemiliknya mendorong masuk ke dalam selangkangan sang wanita.

"Hei, Ryota! Keberatan jika kucoba gadis itu setelah ini?"

"Bermimpilah!" jawab Ryota ganas tanpa menoleh. Baginya, melihat wajah gadis yang selama satu setengah tahun belakangan ini menjadi teman sekelasnya terasa lebih menyenangkan dan menggairahkan jika dibandingkan melihat sekumpulan pria yang sedang memanjakan kemaluan mereka dengan melihatnya meniduri seorang wanita. "Yang boleh menyentuh Shinichi hanya aku!"

Perlahan, Ryota bisa mendengarnya. Tarikan nafas tajam dari gadis yang ditindihnya. Saat itu pula ia merasakan dinding kewanitaan di sekitar tiga jarinya terasa mengencang, semakin menyempit selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dada gadis itu membusung untuk menyambut keluarnya cairan hangat dari lubang genitalia yang membasahi tangannya.

_'Kai ... To ...'_

"Lupakanlah Kaito, Shinichi," ucap pemuda itu tepat di hadapan wajah sang detektif.

Satu tangannya kemudian mengarahkan kepala kejantanannya menuju lubang kewanitaan gadis dalam dekapannya, membuat gadis itu menjerit tertahan ketika benda asing itu mulai mendesak masuk. Dengan seulas senyum licik pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir gadis yang berada dibawahnya, mengunci bibir yang dipoles dengan lipgloss berwarna oranye dan menahan teriakan kesakitan gadis itu ketika ia, Ichirou Ryota, untuk pertama kalinya merenggut keperawanan seorang gadis idaman semua pria di dunia; Kudo Shinichi.

' … _Kaito … tolong aku …'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I'll see you guys in the next chapter~

I've fixed some typos and errors. Yeay!

_p.s: Go follow kaishinfactory on twitter for more KaiShin fics and fanarts!_


End file.
